Lost and Found
by Violet Essence
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity dies following an attempt to save Rini from her kidnappers. Endymion is forced to take a new wife but 17 years later, an oddly familiar blonde teen appears at the palace. Who is she and who will stop at nothing to get rid of her?
1. Offering

**Neo Queen Serenity dies after sacrificing her silver crystal to save dear Rini from the wrath of a new villain, Giopiana. Endymion is then forced to take a new queen to look after the princess, Rini, and care for Crystal Tokyo. However, sixteen faithful years later, a mysterious and peculiarly familar blonde teenager is found requesting for a job at the palace.  
A tale of reincarnation, everlasting love, destiny, and envy, this fanfiction continues the adventures of Serenity during the 30th century Siver Millennium.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I may beg, or dream, or even desperatelycry, Sailor Moon is a stupendous story that will never be mine.**

Neo Queen Serenity stood leaning against the balcony of her chamber, clutching the porcelain railing for support in the grand palace of Crystal Tokyo. The sun was being silently devoured by the horizon line and the sky radiated a scarlet glow. The blonde monarch starred into the distance of the kingdom. The inhabitants were presently living in peace and happiness, not aware of the bloody war boiling out in the universe. Serenity then focused her eyes on the extravagant fountain planted in the center of the palace's hundred-acre garden that stretched out in front of her.

Serenity suddenly felt faint and began swaying backwards. The obedient maid came rushing to the queen's side.

"My queen," the maid said softly, "you haven't slept in two days and have been away somewhere else some days before that. You must rest or you'll break."

Serenity managed a faint smile. "I'll be fine. I must be fine for the king is still out there, somewhere in the universe trying to rescue Little Lady from Giopiana. Giopiana is a despicable woman, willing to do anything to reign the universe which is why she captured my dear Rini. My husband and my daughter are both fighting for their lives. The least I can do is to remain in Crystal Tokyo as Endymion instructed and put on a smile to ensure my people are living peacefully and safely."

"My queen, may I ask where you went a few days ago?"

"I went to solve the problem. I gave Giopiana what she desired and made her promise to give me want I wanted in return a fair trade."

The maid, suddenly realizing what the queen meant drew a gasp. "But without the Silver-"

Serenity cut her off, "You mustn't tell anyone. Promise me."

Tears began oozing from the edges of the maid's eyes. "But you'll die my queen and what about Crystal Tokyo?"

"Crystal Tokyo will be fine. Giopiana will not be able to use the crystal because if she does, the crystal will disperse."

Just then, King Endymion burst into the room holding Rini, unconscious, in his arms. Serenity's hands fluttered to her chest as she rushed to her husband's side. He gently lowered Rini onto the bed while Serenity tucked little Rini under the covers and knelt beside the bed to observe her daughter's slow, even breaths. When Serenity rose to face her husband, he suddenly kneeled, in front of her.

Endymion took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry to have caused you to worry so much."

"Why are you apologizing, it wasn't your fault."

Endymion then noticed the once radiant glimmer in his wife's eyes is now cloudy, her pink lips are now shriveled, and her skin is pale and frigid. Endymion rose to study the state of his wife and gently touched her cheek. Serenity allowed her eye lids to fall and smiles, indulging the pleasurable comfort of his touch. Suddenly, the swaying returned and Serenity fell forward into Endymion's arms. He pulled her down beside him on the nearby chaise and had her lean into his chest.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Rini's safe, everyone's safe, and Crystal Tokyo will be a happy place again."

By now, Endymion was furious. As much as he loved and was panicking for his beloved, her stalling utterly aggravated him.

Endymion then realized the only explanation to his wife's deteriorating health was that the silver crystal was no longer in her possession. "Where's the silver crystal?"

Her cough was coarse and she hacked out blood.

"Someone, help!" he shouted. The maid who had left the room when Endymion returned exploded through the double doors and gasped at the portrait she witnessed.

"Get a doctor!"

The maid couldn't flee fast enough at the command.

"I'm fading Endymion, I can feel it. Nothing is going to help me."

"I won't let you leave me. How will I face Rini?" _How will I face myself _he thought?

She dismissed the comment. "We've been together for a millennium but I still don't understand why you chose a meatball head for a wife."

She closed her eyes and laughed once but her usual contagious laughter now projected as a weak huff.

Endymion's jaw clenched at the pain his wife was suffering and inquired the million dollar question again, "Where's the silver crystal?"

"It's gone. How else would Giopiana have released Rini so easily?" Serenity smiled at this. "She kept her word. There's still hope for her."

Endymion shook his head and clutched her hand tighter.

It was then Serenity's eyes lids dropped, her smile released, and the hand Endymion clutched was now a mere lifeless body part. His insides were compressed with an undying shard of pain as he bent down to give his beloved a final kiss goodbye.

She disintegrated into a transparent mist and wafted through the glass doors of the balcony and glistened under the radiance of the sun as she dispersed into the atmosphere.

He had officially lost her. He got up and took the leg of a nearby desk and crushed the object into merciful pieces. He vowed to himself he _will _kill Giopiana and make her suffer the way she had made Serenity suffer.

He turned to see the innocent pink haired infant that lay on his bed breathing steadily and gently. He knelt down beside her and stroked her hair.

Ever since that very day, Rini was the sole reason Endymion kept himself alive.


	2. Verdict

**This chapter is just a one shoot of Rini's perspective on Serenity's death.  
The next chapter is going to be a one shoot of Mars' perspective.  
Hope you enjoy and please comment!  
Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is still and never will be mine**

"But Princess," pleaded the petit kitten, Diana, in her squeaky voice. "You must return to your room and get dressed because the wedding is going to start in two hours."

Rini stood on her parents' balcony. The very same balcony Neo Queen Serenity stood on waiting for Rini's return and the very same balcony the spirit of the monarch drifted through. Little Rini had her head tilted toward the glowing moon that was drifting in a hypnotic onyx sky, teeming with flickering stars.

"I wonder where Mommy is," said Rini in a near whisper. Her eyes gleamed under that natural moon light and her face was calm, relaxed.

"But Princess, the King will be angry if you are not prepared for the wedding."

Rini frowned at this and clutched her Luna ball tighter against her chest. "I don't care what Daddy thinks. It's not fair! I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Mommy and already, he's decided to marry Sailor Mars. It's not fair."

Rini crumpled her small figure onto the marble floor of the balcony. She hung her head low against the Luna ball, allowing her tears to pummel down her cheeks. She was trembling, vigorously shaking her head in denial, her pink pigtails bouncing.

Diana didn't know what to do to comfort Rini although she felt terribly sorry. All she knew was that if Rini wasn't prepared for the wedding, she'll be chastised be her parents, Luna and Artemis. So, she began tugging at Rini's skirt, prodding the toddler to get moving.

"You know, Diana," Rini said between crying gasps, mumbling into her Luna ball, "this is all Daddy's fault. If Daddy hadn't yelled at me that day, telling me to go outside and not disturb him working, I wouldn't have been captured by those ugly creatures. Then Daddy wouldn't have to come rescue me and leave Mommy here all alone. More importantly, I wouldn't have a new Mama."

"Don't you like Sailor Mars?"

"I do. But she's not my Mommy and she never will be. No one can replace Mommy. But already, Daddy and the entire Crystal Tokyo is making her the new queen. Already, he's forgotten all about me."

"Its okay, Princess, I still haven't forgotten about you."

"Its all Daddy's fault and I'm never going to forgive him!"

With that, Rini stood herself up, and stubbornly waddled out of the grand chamber with her stubby toddler legs, having no innocent intention in mind.


	3. Denial

**Well, here's Mars' perspective on Serenity's death.  
I know it's unoriginal, but please bear with me for the first few chapters.  
I'll try to twist up the story later on in some way...  
but please comment and review so I know how im doing because this is my first fanfiction and I'd love some feedback!  
Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, as if that wasn't obvious :)**

Mars sat before the mirror in the grand chamber staring at her reflection; the mirror that was once Serenity's mirror. The grand chamber that was once shared by Serenity and Endymion would now be the grand chamber of Queen Lady Mars and King Endymion.

All of this seemed much too surreal to Mars. Just a mere three days ago, her best friend and honorable queen died and tonight, she was to be married, before a proper funeral could even be established for the deceased queen.

Rini had naively torn apart Mars' room by scattering all of her belongings off the shelves and tables, littering the floor with her stuff. Hence, Mars was forced to prepare for the wedding in the grand chamber. The maids insisted on assisting the future queen with her attire but Mars had stubbornly denied.

Mars sprawled the room with her eyes, soaking in every detail. The balcony where Serenity stood waiting for Rini's and Endymion's return, her writing table, her mirror, and the bed once shared by Serenity and Endymion, where they carried out their most intimate moments, would all now be in possession of Queen Lady Mars.

But is it fair that she inherited so many things so fast?

Well, she didn't ask to be crowned queen, especially if it meant the death of her dearest friend.

_Her dearest friend._

Was Mars still Serenity's dearest friend now that Mars is taking her husband, her kingdom…her life?

Mars scrutinized herself in the lavishly decorated mirror. Sure she could be considered beautiful, with her silky raven long hair, and hypnotic onyx eyes. She could win the heart of any man, except for Endymion's. She never ceased loving Endymion. To be honest, at times, Mars would be envious of her friend, possessing power, authority, and most importantly, happiness with the man she loved.

Did that explain why Mars was overwhelmed with content when the news of the marriage was announced two days ago?

No, of course not. How could she be possibly happy by benefitting from the expense of her friend? Her _dearest _friend? No, absolutely not. It's utterly absurd.

But, why on earth had Endymion chosen Mars as the next queen? Yes, Rini needed a mother to tend to her and Crystal Tokyo required a leader aside from Endymion, but someone else such as Mercury would have been the more appropriate candidate for the role.

But then again, Mars was Serenity's closest companion and hence, the closest connection to Serenity for Endymion.

Mars was nothing more than a replacement, a substitute. The expected second Serenity. From then on out, she most _be _Serenity and play the role well in order to deserve the power and authority, and especially the attention and adoration of Endymion.

Anyhow, it didn't matter to Mars if she had to be someone else in order to get what she wanted. She's been living in Serenity's shadow for nearly her entire life, so what difference does it make now? Merely a small expense to sacrifice in return for the dream she strived her whole life to attain.

She would be doing the world and Serenity a favor. She'd protect Crystal Tokyo even though she's deprived from the possession of the silver crystal and she'll fill the void in lives of Rini and Endymion. She'll make everyone happy, and the world will resume its usual ways.

However, each and every excuse and reason Mars establish, is simply another denial she makes to push herself farther from the truth:

The fact that she's a reluctantly chosen replacement.


	4. Speechless

**So, I don't know what you guys will think of this chapter but hopefully you guys will see where I'm going with this.  
And again, I'd love to hear what you guys think of this fanfic so far  
and most importantly, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Discliamer: Again, if the message still isn't clear, I'll say it again: I do NOT own Sailor Moon.  
Thank you :D**

_17 years later…_

"…but Endymion, Giopiana's army growing at an alarming rate and they're advancing toward Crystal Tokyo. We must be prepared and warn the citizens," announced Sailor Mercury before the assembly of sailor scouts and Queen Lady Mars and Endymion.

"I don't care," roared the king. "I will figure out a way to deal with Giopiana. Right now, I don't want to alarm my people with something that won't happen."

"But-," protested Mercury.

"That's enough. Unless what you're about to say is a plan to stop Giopiana, I don't want to hear it."

At that moment, Mars stepped forward and touched her husband's arm, gently prodding, "Endymion, you shouldn't be crossed with Mercury. Everything she's trying to do is for the benefit of Crystal Tokyo, for us."

Endymion shrugged her hand off and turned toward his desk, leaning over it with his hands grasping the edge.

For the past seventeen years, Mars strived her very best to win Endymion's affection, attention, and most of all, to win the position Serenity had once carved in his heart. With each and every passing day, the coldness and rudeness that Endymion shoved toward her made her despise Serenity even more. Mars was competing with someone who no longer existed…she was competing with a deceased queen.

Sure, Mars and Endymion may share the same bed but the only reason Endymion was there every night was only because of obligation and responsibility.

Sailor Jupiter decided to break her silence and stepped forward, "Your majesty, I understand that you don't' want to disrupt the peace amongst your people with something that they can even help with. However, we need to act fast. Giopiana is seeking revenge. Serenity knew well enough that Giopiana wouldn't be able to activate the Silver Crystal, if Giopiana did try, the Crystal would destroy her. Serenity would only decide to leave us if she was positively certain that her people would be safe. Now, for some crazy reason, Giopiana managed to survive and with out the Silver Crystal we're completely vulnerable. The people of Crystal Tokyo deserve the right to know."

Endymion's desk suffered the impacted of his viciously angry fist. "I don't need the facts. I need a solution."

"Maybe we should ask the outer sailor scouts for help," suggested Sailor Venus nonchalantly.

"Absolutely not," Endymion finalized.  
He stood there running his fingers through his sleek black hair, thinking, until little Rini burst through the double doors of the office, interrupting the meeting.

The last seventeen years hadn't punctured anyone's youth or even affected them in the slightest way. Although Rini is supposed to grow, time hadn't touched her.

What's a mere seventeen years?

Rini was clutching her Luna ball, as always, as she waddled into the high ceilinged room. "No wonder there wasn't anyone to play with. Daddy locked all of you in here." Rini wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Endymion slapped his hand against his over his eyes in annoyance as he spoke through clenched teeth, "Rini, not now."

Jupiter crouched in front of Little Lady and placed an arm of assurance on her shoulder. "We're a bit busy right now, Rini. Maybe we'll play with you later, after the meeting. Where's Diane? You can play with her for now."

Rini shook her head and injected an accusing finger in Endymion's direction, "Why do you always listen to him? He's not even a good leader. Daddy's always been so irritable after Mommy died when it was all _his _fault. If he can't even protect the person he loves, how can he protect an entire population of people?" With that, the toddler departed the room.

"Looks like Rini's been eavesdropping on us," remarked Mercury.

Endymion shook his head, "That girl has always been giving me trouble ever since Serenity left," he muttered to himself.

Mars made another attempt to soothe him and gently touched his arm. She then rang the bell to signal for a maid to bring in tea.

A maid soon appeared with a golden tray crammed with beverages. With her head shyly bent, she advanced toward the crowd of superiors, the tray shaking in her hands. She lifted the tray toward Mars and the queen poured a cup of tea for her husband and offered it to him.

Endymion pushed the cup away from him and turned, slapping the tray out of the maid's hand. Everyone in the room flinched as the beverages clattered onto the floor and at the piercing sound of shattering glass and liquid splashing in every direction.

"Rini," Endymion yelled and dashed out of the room after his daughter.

The maid dove to the ground and began picking at the broken glass, trying to clean the mess up with trembling hands. Mars bent down to aid the maid and saw her close to tears and her slim body shaking terribly.

Mars pitied the girl and offered comfort, "He's like that all the time. You shouldn't be scared. It wasn't your fault."

The girl nodded and continued picking up the glass.

Mars then helped her up but the girl still didn't meet her eyes. "Go clean yourself off," said Mars. "I'll get someone else to clean this up."

Again, Mars only received a little nod before the maid retreated from the room. Mars rang for another maid and she and the other sailor scouts helped with the disarray Endymion left.


	5. First Impressions

**Sorry everyone that I took so long to post.  
Finals are approaching and I've been caught up in studying and assignments so updates are going to take a longer time.  
Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own many luxurious things including my laptop, camera, and my beloved books but one thing is for sure: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. **

Queen Lady Mars indulged in the cool autumn weather by strolling through the two hundred acre garden of the palace. After yesterday's events, Mars decided to maintain a distance between Endymion and her for a while so he can have time to relax and collect himself before resuming his royal duties. Progress will never be made in Crystal Tokyo's royal court if Endymion still stubbornly grasped onto the events of the past and won't learn how to control his explosive temper.

The vast garden was splotched with bright candy colors of various species of flowers while numerous stone pathways carved through land with several pavilions popping up here and there. It was late in the afternoon and the outline of the buildings of Crystal Tokyo was pressed against the icy blue sky. However, in the distance, Mars noticed two figures conversing with each other. She recognized the broader and taller one who was executing aggressive gestures to be her husband while the other petit figure was one Mars found unidentifiable. She hastily scurried along the winding paths to reach them, careful not to trip over her overflowing gown.

"How could you have forgotten to water these flowers?" Endymion barked at who Mars now recognized was a maid. He then jabbed an index finger down at the devastatingly wilted flora. "How could you be so careless?"

Mars, now at Endymion's side, looked down at the lifeless area on the ground and realized the deceased flowers were once pink roses. _Pink roses were Serenity's favourite _thought Mars. _This was the part of the garden she paid most attention to._

The maid had her hands clasped down in front of her. They were trembling slightly. Her head was ducked, staring at her shoes and she was simply nodding at the king's terrifying outburst, acknowledging her error.

"Unbelievable," he continued. He rested his hand over his eyes and had his other hand pressed against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree they were standing under. It was just then when Rini came to the rescue and tugged on Endymion's pants.

"Daddy," Rini scolded, "It's not Sierra's fault she made all of Mommy's flowers die. It was mine. I wanted Sierra to come play with me when she was supposed to do her work." Rini held her arms behind her back and was looking down at the stone pathway shamefully.

Endymion crouched down to Rini's height and gently asked his daughter, "How come you had no one to play with?"

Rini shot her twinkling eyes back at her father, "It's all your fault. You're the one who pulled everyone inside for some war meeting and left me all alone to play outside."

"I'm sorr- Rini what happened to you?" Endymion interrupted his apology to interrogate Rini of her scarred knee and mud stained dress."

"I tripped," Rini said flatly.

Endymion picked Rini up and headed back to the palace. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He did turn back to look at the maid or his wife.

Mars turned toward the shell shocked maid and offered a cheerful smile. "So," she began, "you're name's Sierra?" Mars now identified the maid to be the same one who'd already suffered some of Endymion's wrath the day before.

"Yes, my lady," the girl replied. It was the first time the girl spoke since Mars first encountered her.

"Don't fret over Endymion, darling. He's been like this for seventeen years. By the way, I haven't seen you around much. Are you new here?"

The girl nodded.

"You and Rini have become quite close friends, haven't you?"

The girl gave another nod. _This isn't going anywhere _Mars thought.

"Tell about your family," Mars tried to give this conversation another whack. By now, they had wandered their way over to a nearby pavilion. "Where are your parents?"

"Well," Sierra began, "I'm seventeen years old and I don't have parents. I meant that they died when I was very young. I'm not from Crystal Tokyo, your majesty. I grew up on Neptune."

"Neptune?" Mars echoed. "Well Sierra, I'm very sorry about your parents but might I ask how in the world you travelled from Neptune all the way to Crystal Tokyo?"

"My god-mother raised me but just a few weeks ago, two sailor scouts told me to come here and ask for work at the palace. They helped me get here."

"Did you get their names?"

"No, but one of them had short brunette hair and the other and beautiful aquatic flowing locks."

"Sailor Uranus and Neptune," Mars whispered to herself. "Amara and Michelle."

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how seventeen is your real age. Most people of Crystal Tokyo such as Endymion and I are forever frozen in our current age while some people such as Rini are slowly aging. You know, it's a coincidence because it was seventeen years ago when..." Mars trailed off.

"When what?"

"Has Rini mentioned anything about the former monarch? Her mother?"

"I'm sorry, no, she hasn't."

Mars felt uncomfortable discussing about Serenity and was about to change the subject when a palace guard came jogging over.

"Your highness," he announced. "The royal court requires your presence."

"What for?" Mars asked in return.

The guard looked from Mars to Sierra and back, silently asking with his eyes if he may disclose the reason for the sudden gathering of the royal court before a maid.

Mars nodded in approval for him to proceed.

"There's been a rumour that Neo Queen Serenity may still be alive."

"How is that possible?" The disbelief, horror, and panic seething in Mars' voice were undeniable.

"Sailor Mercury claims that the Silver Crystal is somewhere near the palace."

**Well?  
Is it good? Is it bad?  
Tell me how you think my story is progressing cuz i've hit a writers block and im not quite sure how i should continue  
Anyhow, I'd love to hear what you think! :)**


	6. Mirror, Mirror

**Thank you SOOO much everyone for your comments  
Your feedback, whether positive or negative means a lot to me and I really, really appreciate it especially because this is my very first FanFic and all  
Well anyway, this is the longest chapter in my story so far because multiple events are happening  
btw, all of the events in this chapter occur in the same day as chapter 5 in case you may be wondering  
and again, thank you! :D**

**Note: the ending for this FanFic is still in progress...**

**Disclaimer: I'll just get straight to the point: Sailor Moon is not mine...never has, never will be**

Mars flung the double doors opened to the 20-foot high ceiling war meeting room only to be greeted by five surprised pairs of eyes piercing through her. She was wearing a face of unmistakeable panic that achieved her confused stares from the Sailor Scouts and a death glare shot by her husband. Mars quickly averted her eyes down to the glossy marble floor and scurried across the room to stand adjacent to Venus, being far as possible from Endymion.

"Pardon my tardiness," she began to the room at large, "please continue."

Endymion ignored his wife and spoke, "What were you saying about the Silver Crystal, Mercury?"

"A few weeks ago, I constructed a tracking device to find the Silver Crystal because it can't just disappear and without it, as we all know, we're vulnerable to Giopiana."

"But Serenity died," Jupiter took a sheepish glance toward Endymion before proceeding. "Didn't it disintegrate with her?"

"Very likely it did but we can always hope it's still out there. We need very little bit of advantage we can get over Giopiana. Besides, we have a lead. The tracking device detects the energy of the crystal to be somewhere near the palace if not in it."

Venus spoke this time, "How come you can't locate where it is?"

"I'm still working on the device and I haven't quite figured out how to wire the device to pinpoint the precise origin of the energy yet. The device is still a work in progress I'm afraid."

"If the crystal still exists, what about Serenity?" Mars voice was hardily audible but it did manage to silence the room. Everyone knew that the existence of the Silver Crystal meant that Serenity still existed but they knew better than to voice their thoughts aloud with Endymion present.

As always, Endymion was the first to steep out and puncture the suffocating silence that clenched the room. "It doesn't matter," he lied. "Mercury, I just want you to find that crystal so we can get this war over with. Venus, any news about Giopiana's advancement toward Crystal Tokyo?"

"None, sir," Venus obediently replied.

"Pardon me for interrupting, your majesty, but I would like to propose a suggestion that might aid our search for the crystal."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the king snapped at Mercury.

"The device also senses a tie between the new maid, Sierra, and our former queen. Perhaps she knows something about the crystal."

"Who in the world is Sierra?"

Mars stepped out, eager to defend the overly shy maid and her new acquaintance. "She's the poor soul you scarred with your berserk outbursts earlier today and yesterday."

"I hardly believe that maid can be of any guidance. She can't do anything right."

Mars cocked her head and presented a warm smile, "Perhaps if you were less demeaning toward the girl, she'll open up to you and you'll realize what a wonderful person she is."

He scoffed at the advice and departed the room to be alone with his thoughts.

Venus came to Mars' side and put her arm around the queen s shoulder to comfort her. "I apologize your highness for speaking ill of your husband but he sure is a jerk."

Jupiter on the other hand headed for the door. "If you'll excuse me Mars, I'm going to talk some sense into him."

Mars tried to stop Jupiter but as always, she was a quick as lightning. However, the monarch did smile at her friends' support. Although Mars didn't succeed in inheriting Endymion's heart from Serenity, she did manage to obtain the loyalty from the Sailor Scouts that Serenity once held with a confident fist.

"It'll be alright, Mars," Mercury then said.

Mars noticed the tracking device Mercury was hard at work on. She remembered the dilemma of the Silver Crystal and realized things wouldn't be fine if there was a chance that Serenity was still out there somewhere. Her position as monarch was threatened if the crystal was discovered. Something must be done.

"I know things will be fine, Mercury," every word Mars said was juiced with confidence.

* * *

Jupiter found Endymion helplessly mourning over the lifeless flowers littered over Serenity's garden. Jupiter criss-crossed across the vast field of the palace until she stood right behind the king.

"Don't you think it's time to move on?" Jupiter's boldness was no surprise to the king.

"It's none of your business."

"If it concerns my friend, it's my business."

"So? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because of how cruel you've been treating Mars for the past seventeen years after all she's done for you. She never asked to be queen, you selected her and yet, she managed to gradually fall in love with you all over again. While here you are still obsessing over Serenity. I respect your loyalty toward Serenity but have you ever thought of Mars? Is it fair to her?"

The king was rendered speechless.

"Mars rules Crystal Tokyo with a gentle hand and raises Rini as though she were her own kin. She obediently swallows your demeaning and boisterous attitude and rampages without a single complaint. Neither does she expect you to love her in return. Instead, she offers her everlasting affection unconditionally. How could you be so blind and completely scratch out such a selfless and compassionate woman out of your life?" Jupiter paused to let what she said sink in and partly because she needed to breath as well. "I'm sure Serenity would want you to move and stop grieving over her. She'd want everyone to be happy."

"Yes," Endymion finally said, "she would." He recalled the radiant content glow his deceased wife always radiated

"You can still set things right."

"Seventeen years of neglect and mistreatment? I doubt it."

"Just take one step at a time. You can start now. I know she's gone to one the pavilions in the garden passing yet another lonely afternoon as always. Now, don't say I didn't help you."

Endymion managed to twitch out a weak smile and then set out to search for the wife he's neglected for so long.

* * *

Endymion hastily traced the stone paths etched in the garden in a rush to meet his queen with his midnight robe waving behind him. Nasty smoky clouds pressed against the darken sky and everything in the garden fell into a depression, bracing themselves for the storm that would soon be beating down on them. He then noticed a figure lingering in Serenity's pavilion. Taking one last glance at the sky, he jogged toward the pavilion with hope and guilt surging through his mind.

When he reached the steps leading up to the pavilion, he opened his mouth, prepared to apologize but then realized this woman was not Queen Lady Mars.

_It's that useless maid._

The girl was thoroughly engrossed in a book as she was perched on the balustrade of the pavilion leaning against one of the columns that kept that roof of the structure from collapsing.

_She's pretty, perhaps, I'll give her that._

Endymion coughed into his fist to avert her attention away from her book.

Startled, Sierra looked up only to meet the eyes of the man who's caused her distraught for the past few days.

She nearly fell off the balustrade while collecting herself to make the appropriate curtsy.

"Sierra, is it?"

Still bent low in her curtsy, Sierra remind bowing while responding to the king's question. "Yes, your majesty." She didn't even bother with asking how he knew; she's already got into enough trouble with the unreasonable man. It was because of him she would wish she hadn't listened to the two Sailor Scouts and voyaged all the way to Crystal Tokyo.

"Why are you slacking off and not tending to your duties? There are plenty of other people who want this job you know."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll get to them right away. I promise it will never happen again."

Sierra was on her way to the bottom of the pavilion when the rain started and plummeted heavily. Endymion felt pity for the girl and didn't want to see her get wet and be engulfed by the frigidness of the water. He also remembered what Mars and Mercury had said back in the meeting room.

He breathed out a sigh. "Wait," he called, "come back."

Sierras considered completely rebelling against the king and continue walking away but then again, she really needed this job and she had an ill friend that needs money as well. Besides, she didn't want to get wet either. Reluctantly and irritated, Sierra gave in and returned to the pavilion, her hair slightly dampened.

"I...uh...I'm...sorry for snapping at you earlier today."

_Well, that's a first _she thought.

"You shouldn't apologize, it was entirely my fault."

Endymion looked out into the garden, trying to penetrate his vision through the thick and blurry veil of rain. He couldn't go and look for Mars now. He decided to attempt tomorrow and make do with what he had now. He went over to the side of the pavilion and sat where Sierra was perched just moments ago and patted the empty spot on the balustrade, inviting her over.

"Come have a seat," he offered.

_He's got to be kidding me_. She eyed him hesitantly and suspiciously, scrutinizing him carefully to uncover the answer for his sudden change of heart. Her feet remained nailed to where she stood on the pavilion.

Endymion thin patience was wearing out and he blurted, "It's not a trick, in case you're wondering."

She obeyed, once again only because she feared for her job. Sierra left a large and awkward gap between them.

"So," he began. "Why did you decide to work here?" He didn't know how to begin a polite conversation with a young girl but he didn't want to come straight out and ask about the Silver Crystal.

_Why would he care? _"Well, I'm an orphan. I want to save money for university and I have a friend who's ill and needs money for medical care." She decided to leave out the part where she came from Neptune. She didn't want him pestering about her origins. Everything else was true though. She was even planning to go ask permission from the Head of Palace Proceedings if she could take a leave from the palace to visit her friend she met during her first few days in Crystal Tokyo. Sierra's friend was the one who helped her adapt to the new planet before she found the palace.

"I see." _Intelligent, caring, and responsible. She'd be a good role model for Rini _he thought. Serenity was like that too. Although at first she was lazy with her education, after she became queen, she was eager to learn in order to inspire her people and set an example for Rini. He quickly dismissed his wandering thoughts of Serenity and drew himself back to the conversation.

Though, a sudden silence stretched between them.

_Forget this. _Endymion settled that he didn't have the patience to slowly build up to the golden question he wished to inquire. It would drive him mad. He decided to get things done and over with.

"What do you know about the Silver Crystal?"

Sierra was aghast. She probably stared at him with the most clueless expression. "The what?"

At that, the rain miraculously ceased and the skies cleared as the sun's radiance tore through the grey and gloomy canvas above.

Sierra heard Margaret, the head of palace proceedings faintly calling her from the kitchen of the palace. _A get out of jail card _she thought.

"Excuse me, your highness but now that the rain has cleared, I must resume my duties. I was my utmost honour to talk to you."

Sierra fled to the kitchen where the stern Margaret stood, waiting irritably.

"Where have you been?"

"With the king," Sierra returned flatly as she began to wiggle into the apron and take her turn helping in the kitchen.

Margaret didn't like all the attention and adoration Sierra was receiving from the royal court. What if they appoint Sierra to replace her? After all with all the money she's deceived from the court...

Margaret's thoughts were interrupted with a crackle of glass deep inside the kitchen. She and Sierra rushed inside and saw a heap of broken glass oiled on the floor and two kitchen maids arguing. Sierra grabbed a nearby broom and began cleaning up after a mess that wasn't hers and asked, "Why are you two arguing now?"

Sierra was sprawled on the floor sweeping as the two girls explained over her.

"Yuki overheard the king and Sailor Jupiter talking and she heard that the king is going to let go of his grief for Queen Serenity! How could he do that? She's done so much for him and Crystal Tokyo."

"What's wrong with that, Mika?" Sierra said toward the floor. "It's about time he moved on; after all, it's been seventeen years. It's not fair to Queen Lady Mars."

"What do you know?" Mika said. "You've been here for less than a month. You're only saying that because she's nice to you. You don't deserve to have a say in this conversation."

"Stop now you two," snapped Margaret. "We better get this cleaned up and start preparing for dinner."

Sierra then stood up and approached Margaret with the broom still clutched in her hands, remembering what she had wanted to ask. "Actually, I was wondering if I may take a leave from the palace and stay in the city for a week to visit my friend. I know I've only been here for three weeks and-"

"Okay, fine. Go and pack your stuff now. You leave tonight." Margaret sought this as the perfect opportunity to temporary get rid of her competition. Only she could be the Head of Palace Proceedings.

While Sierra thought_ that was easy. _She immediately removed her apron and sprinted for the employee chambers to pack her stuff. She changed out of her maid outfit and let out her hair bun.

Finally, she can officially begin her adventure in Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

Twilight was sinking and so Mars started back to the palace to dress for dinner. However, along the pathway, she heard an odd rustling in the bushes. She followed the sound and found a girl crouched on the ground in front of the bushes. Mars was facing the back of the girl so her face could not be visible but Mars could plainly see that this girl had two immensely familiar blonde pig tails.

Then suddenly, the similarities struck Mars as hard as lightning and blew her breath away.

"Serenity," she murmured.

The girl seemed to have realized someone was behind her and stood up and spun around to see who it was. Cradling a wounded bunny, the girl stood face to face with the queen and as realization smacked her, she dropped into a curtsy.

"Your highness."

Mars' hands flew to her mouth as she drew a gasp. "Sierra? Why aren't you in your maid uniform?"

Sierra felt slightly ashamed after detecting the hint of anger and irritation in the monarch's voice. "I'm sorry, my queen but I'm leaving this evening to the city to visit a friend of mine." With her free hand, she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "But I'll be returning in a week to resume my duties. I've already confirmed it with Margaret."

With one last farewell curtsy, Sierra started toward the gates of the palace. At a fleeting glance, Mars noticed Sierra was wearing a school uniform making her appear much like Serena. Mars also observed that a golden locket dangled from Sierra's neck.

Mars knew that no one else must discover the striking similarity between Sierra and the former monarch.

Panic and denial was settling in.

Mars had found the Silver Crystal.

**Well? Love it? Hate it?  
I'm eager to know what you think...your opinion is important! :)**


	7. Collision

**Thanks again everyone for your reviews!  
Oh, and by the way, I'll be posting at 1-2 week intervals as I always do just in case you're wondering.  
Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

It had been a few hours ago when Sierra and Mars had that strange and awkward exchange. The darkness of the evening had already bled into the sky and now the entire city of Crystal Tokyo is under a cloak of murkiness until dawn breaks in. Slowly, the city is stirring to life, the warm glowing lights of the buildings flickering on one by one and people are beginning to spill onto the streets, while the sizzling stars are sailing through the onyx canvas above.

Now, Sierra was wandering the streets all by her lonesome with a mere backpack slung over her shoulder. Anyone like Sierra who was new to Crystal Tokyo would have been scarred out of their minds to leave the comfort and safety of the palace but Sierra on the other hand was nothing but relieved. She was relieved because not only could she now visit her friend, she could also escape the drama at the palace and Endymion's recklessness. Why had both Mars and Serenity fallen for Endymion was something Sierra would never know.

However, the exchange between her and Mars had been haunting her ever since she left the palace. Why had Mars address her as _Serenity_? Although, Sierra never really knew how Serenity looked like. Or, perhaps she heard wrong. Maybe Mars was stunned because Sierra had appeared so different out of her maid uniform. Maybe, Mars was shocked because of how appalling Sierra looked. Many people Sierra knew back on Neptune had commented her to be beautiful but Sierra had always thought they were simply being nice.

But Sierra never really thought of herself as pretty...

_BAM!_

Being lost in thought had resulted in Sierra colliding with another pedestrian, which in turn left her dumfounded smack butt-first on the ground.

She craned her neck so her head tilted up to face the person who she ignorantly crashed into.

The man she collided with was towering over her, wearing an amused smirk.  
There was something about Sierra's clumsiness that pricked his interest.

But the smirk was wiped clean the second the man laid eyes on Sierra's face.

Sierra was just as stunned.  
_  
I know this guy. _She thought.

_But I've never met him in my life._

The young man, perhaps in his late teens or early twenties offered a hand to help her up along with a warm, winning smile. He seemed to have recognized her as well, it seems.

Sierra has this feeling that they've met before and have known each other for a long time. As if they've met in another lifetime because strangely, she feels that she can trust him.

It was then her mind suddenly opened up and it hit her.

She remembered who he was and she returned his bright smile with one of her own.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the palace..._

Mars agitatedly paced her chamber back and forth in front her and Endymion's bed.

What was she going to do about..._Sierra?_

It soured her mind just thinking about the problematic girl.

Mars had to devise a plan to drive Sierra out of the palace because it would be the end of Mars if anyone were to discover Sierra's similarity with the former monarch. And if Endymion found out, the consequences would be disastrous. Or so at least in Mars' opinion.

Mars could always accuse the girl of theft and fire her. A very unoriginal plan Mars thought but fool proof.

It was then Endymion viciously burst into the room, leaving the double doors swinging behind him.

"I've had enough of this foolishness!"

He tore off his cape and slapped it onto a nearby chaise and headed toward the balcony to indulge in a dose of soothing fresh air.

Mars daintily trailed behind him, as he always does.

She didn't have to say a word and Endymion could already sense his wife's anxiety and curiosity for the current situation.

"I have to get away from the palace," he began. "The matter with Giopiana and the Silver Crystal is driving me crazy."

"Where do you plan to go?" Mars understood perfectly well that Endymion's "get away" didn't include her.

"I was thinking somewhere in Crystal Tokyo. Maybe downtown. That way, I can observe how their lives are like and see if I can do anything to help them. It has to be much better than dealing with Giopiana day and night."

"No! You can't!"

Endymion raised an eyebrow at Mars' blunt objection.

Knowing that she had slipped and made a huge mistake, Mars immediate tried to fix the damaged that she's done. But anyhow, she can't let Endymion do into the city. Not while Sierra is still out there, away from Mars' radius of supervision.

"I mean, you can't just go into the city as the King of Crystal Tokyo. If Giopiana were to find out, you'll be an open target and you'll be in grave danger and-"

He cut her off. "I'm not going as Endymion. I'm going as Darien. Just an ordinary guy."

Mars knew she was defeated but her downfall she knew was just temporary. She's just going to have to think of a way to separate the two while they're in the city and if not, just hope that they never encounter. So for now, Mars decided it would be safest to just play along.

"How long will you be gone? Is Rini coming with you?"

"Maybe a week or less. I won't be long with so many issues to tend to back here. And there is no way I'm bringing Rini. Not after what happened...never mind. The main idea is that she's safe at the palace."

"But-"

"That's enough. You're being ridiculous and it's getting late. You should get to bed now goodnight."

Without a backward glance, Endymion departed the chamber.

* * *

The following day was when Endymion commenced his expedition into the city. It's been quite a while since his last spent quality time in the city. It could have been seventeen years, ever since the case of Giopiana began to resurface.

It's good to be back in casual clothing he thought. He felt like he was _Darien_ once again. When he was just plain old Darien with Tuxedo Mask as an alter ego and when Neo-Queen Serenity was just Serena and basically, when life was much simpler.

And less lonely.

No one seemed to have recognized him which was good. However what Endymion didn't notice was how many young teenage girls stood at the side of the side walk giggle and whispering to each other and trying to attract Endymion's attention by bashing their eyelashes.

Endymion was completely ignorant of the young ladies and walked right past them. The girls felt offended and aghast.

Hands stuffed casually in his pockets, Endymion continued down the sidewalk beneath the beating midday sun of Crystal Tokyo. He was glad to see what content lives his subjects were leading and he also felt that he owed some gratitude to Mars.

However, his pleasant thoughts were rudely interrupted by several deep bellowing laughters that Endymion realized were emerging from a nearby alley way.

He followed the sound closely as a dog yanked by a leash and as he rounded the corner, Endymion was met with the disturbing and haunting image of several men – perhaps five or six – standing in a circle. From Endymion's perspective, it appeared that they were hovering around a young girl.

They were harassing her alright.

"Let me through," the girl squeaked. Her voice was high and shaky but one could tell she was trying hard to put on a brave face.

"Well, you've wandered through our territory so if you want to get through, you're going to have to do as we say," one of the bulky guys said before letting out a satisfying chuckle.

"First of all," the tallest of the gang began, "Why would a pretty thing such as yourself be doing all alone in an alley?" He reached out toward and stroked her cheek but she snapped her neck in the opposite direction, not hiding any of her signs of remorse.

"Hey!" Endymion shouted. He couldn't take these low lives any more. They were absolutely despicable. "Stay away from her!"

"And who are you to her, pretty boy? Her boyfriend?" The tallest was the one to speak again. Endymion guessed he was the leader of the pack.

"I don't have to be her boyfriend to tell some disgusting low lives to back off."

"You don't know who you're dealing with, pretty boy."

"You're telling me."

Then, the tall male lunged toward Endymion, attempting a blow in the face. But Endymion raised a hand in front of his face and the guy's fist landed into Endymion's palm. Endymion then pulled the guy's arm behind his back and pinned him against the wall of the alley.

"Ow! Let go, man, that hurts!"

Endymion allowed a smirk to spread across his face as he shoved the guy onto the ground. The tall male laid there moaning in pain while Endymion raised his hands and gestured toward the remainder of the gang, challenging them to approach him.

They all scurried off, tumbling over each other out of the alley and left their leader to crawl out behind them.

Endymion then turned toward the girl that's been witnessing from the sidelines throughout the whole debacle.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

The girl slowly nods in assurance and hesitantly tilts her head up to face him. Endymion is taken aback by the uncanny similarity she poses with his first wife. The two long blonde pigtails and those large glittering eyes.

The girl, who is Sierra, on the other hand, immediately recognizes that she is brought face to face with the monarch of Crystal Tokyo. However, she also notices that he's wearing ordinary civilian clothing. This observation is the reason why she was hesitant to fall into a curtsy. Besides, the other men didn't seem to recognize him as well. Or else why would they have dared to challenge the king? Also, judging by his stunned reaction, Sierra concluded that he didn't recognize her as well.

So, Sierra decided to have a little fun with this.

She decided to pretend she's ignorant to him as well.

Thus, Sierra gave him her gratitude by saying a polite "Thank you" and she begins to depart the narrow alley they're crammed in to by attempting to swerve around him but unexpectedly, he holds up an arm to halt her.

"I know they probably won't be coming back but just to be on the safe side, would you mind if I escorted you home?"

Why was Endymion being so nice to her? For a second, Sierra had suspicions that this was a trick until she realized from the way Endymion was gazing at her that she then knew he was being serious.

Sierra knew how appallingly stubborn Endymion was so there was no way she could shake him off.

So much for her "Endymion-free" vacation.

"Fine," she sighed. With that, she ducked under his levelled arm and began to lead the way.

It didn't take much for Endymion to mimic her pace.

"So," he began, "What were you doing in that alley in the first place?"

"I heard it was a short cut to downtown," she responded flatly.

An awkward pause trailed behind before Endymion broke the silence, as usual.

Not wanting the girl to feel uncomfortable, Endymion decided to change the subject. "What's your name?"

_Oh no. _

She couldn't just come clean and admit she was Sierra, the palace maid. She didn't want to have to deal with Endymion's change in personality. To be honest, she enjoyed this new Endymion. She felt more comfortable.

So she just settled with the first name that came to mind. "Um, Serena."

"Serena? You, know, I once knew a girl named Serena as well."

Sierra felt like slapping her forehead right then and there. She should have known Neo-Queen Serenity's casual name was Serena. She even remembered Rini telling her that.

"Oh, really?" she feigned. It was then when Sierra remembered that the polite thing to do was to inquire for his name in return. "And yours?"

"Darien."

Sierra scoffed in her mind. _He's such a fake._

Then, she noticed a figure in the distance hurrying toward them. That was when Sierra remembered she was supposed to be picked up.

"Um, _Darien, _really, you don't need to escort me home. I have someone picking me up." She nodded at the approaching figure. "Actually," she continued, "I bumped into him yesterday. That's how we met. But it's strange how I feel like I can trust him. Don't you think?" Sierra knew she was rambling but it was better than letting Darien or Endymion or whoever he was make comments and criticisms.

But even if Sierra hadn't rambled, Endymion wouldn't have said a word anyway because he was once again stunned silent.

_I know this guy too _he thought.

Once the figure reaches Endymion and Sierra, Endymion is still too dumbfounded to say anything while the figure, who really was a young man, offered a slight nod in acknowledgement in Endymion's direction.

But before Sierra had the chance to even introduce the two men, the man who recently arrived decided to introduce himself.

He extended a hand and announced, "Hi, I'm Seiya."

**So, what do you guys think of Seiya reappearing in the future?  
Like it? Hate it?  
Your opinion is always important!**


	8. Caught on a Leash

**Well, here's the next chapter.  
Once again, thank you everyone for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

It has been exactly 20 hours and 46 minutes since Endymion last encountered Serena.

He was keeping count every minute that skidded by.

Endymion was tucked behind a corner of a building and scrutinizing the premises of Serena's home ever since dawn broke out. Truth be told, he couldn't escape his hotel room fast enough once he discovered where Serena lived.

However, Endymion didn't classify his doing as obsessive stalking but mere..._curiosity._ He wanted to find out who Serena was and whether or not she is in any form related to Serenity or the Silver Crystal. Yes, that was what he was doing. He was running an errand for the safety of his people.

He definitely _was not _stalking her, that's for sure.

Plus, he wanted to find out why she was acquainted with Seiya. Endymion hadn't seen him for the past millennium since the final battle with Galaxia. What was he doing in Crystal Tokyo? Where are the other Sailor Star Fighters? How come the Crystal Palace wasn't his prime destination when he first arrived to Crystal Tokyo? But most importantly, what was he doing with Serena?

There are just so many unanswered questions that Endymion just cannot simply abandon hanging before he returns to the Palace. He was the king for crying out loud, it is his duty to investigate such matters.

But the, a voice broke out from behind him.

"Um, can I help you?"

Startled, Endymion dismissed whatever thoughts that were circulating his mind and turned to face his inquirer and prepared to cook up an excuse that would fan away any suspicions that she may have regarding his presence.

But before Endymion could turn down the offer, he realized that the inquirer was actually Serena with her brow arched in suspicion and a fruit basket tucked under one of her arms.

"No, I'm good, thanks." However, despite what he said, Endymion still didn't budge from where he stood.

Trying to ignore the awkwardness that hung between them and the annoyance Endymion was stirring, Sierra decided to reluctantly press him further.

"It's Darien, right?"

He nodded once.

"Okay, _Darien, _may I ask why you're spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying on you; I was just admiring what a lovely home you have."

"And you know where I live because-?"

_Busted._

"Okay, I followed you."

There was something different about Endymion in civilian clothing that Sierra found slightly intriguing—and somewhat familiar. He no longer intimidated her but instead, she felt at ease with him, which was why she could be so bold. She wasn't really bold with anyone. Not even with her ill friend Mimi or her familiar friend, Seiya.

"Okay, so you stalked me."

"No," he countered. "I _followed _you."

"What's the difference?"

"In fact, there's a significant difference."

Sierra lit her winning smile at him. "Charming," she said as she attempted to swerve around him toward the front door steps of her home.

However, when Endymion saw her limping, he couldn't resist but offer his aid.

He caught her by the arm and pulled her toward him. "What's wrong?"

Sierra irritably shrugged his hand off her. _He needs to know how Lady Mars feels _Sierra thought. _Just because you're the king doesn't mean you're prone to rejection._

"It's none of your business. Now leave me alone." Sierra continued her awkward trek toward the house.

It felt good to speak to the king this way after his rudeness toward her.

It was then Sierra's ill friend Mimi decided to step out onto the walkway that led to their doorway.

"Sier—"

"Mimi!" Sierra cut her friend off before she could say her real name and reveal to Endymion that she had deceived him. "What are you doing out? It's windy out here and besides, I told you that I'd be home soon."

"I heard voices out here and you were late so I was worried." Mimi then turned to Darien. "And you are?"

Sierra opened her mouth to introduce the two but Endymion decided to take it upon himself. "I'm Darien, a friend of Serena's."

"_Serena's _friend?" Mimi asked and shooting an arched brow toward her friend.

Sierra ignored Mimi's scrutinizing stare and gritted her teeth, eyes narrowed into slits at Endymion. "He is _not _my friend."

"Sure I am. Now let's get you inside and have a look at your ankle."

Sierra rolled her eyes and shoved Darien in the direction of their backyard. "My ankle's fine. It might be twisted because I tripped on the way over here but it happens all the time. Mimi can take a look at after. We can talk in the backyard. Mimi needs her rest now."

_Clumsy _Endymion thought. _Just like Serenity._

"I'm not tired." By now, Mimi was starry eyed at Endymion.

Sierra had to elbow her friend. "_Yes, you are. Now get inside."_

Speaking in a low, hushed, whisper, Mimi then said, "Well, excuse me for staring. It's not my fault he's so darn handsome. Aren't I right, _Serena?_"

Sierra was incredibly grateful that Mimi had caught on. "Well, you can flirt with him some other time, when I'm not here. Besides, he's married."

Mimi gave Sierra another arched brow indicating she wanted to know more but Sierra shoved her inside before turning back to Endymion.

However, before Sierra could apologize, Endymion gave a sympathetic smile and offered an arm. "Shall, we?"

_I hope he didn't hear all that._

Sierra tried to limp past him in order to dodge his offer for support but just as she tried to turn past him toward the yard, her ankle gave in and she fell forward. He caught her by the waist and she clutched his arm desperately for dear life.

He laughed.

"You alright there?"

She nodded vigorously and her widened eyes screamed either fear or embarrassment. But the rosy blush flowering on her cheek was undeniable.

Sierra's pulse was speeding not from the fact her face almost found the ground but from the sudden churns her stomach made when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their proximity and his touch sparked a familiarity within her. Just as how she felt the déjà vu when she locked eyes with Seiya.

_Stop that! He's married to Queen Lady Mars. I hate him and he will never like me. That's the way the world's suppose to make sense._

Endymion led Sierra to a nearby two-seater swing and sat her down before plopping himself down in front of her and removed her shoe. Before Sierra could even allow a gasp to escape, Endymion rotated her foot and massaged her ankle.

"How does that feel?" He made no hesitation to stare straight into her eyes.

While Sierra on the other hand, had to look away in order to tame her heart.

"It's alright, I guess."

They allowed a comfortable silence to sail in between them before Sierra decided to ask a question. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't know. Because of Karma, maybe."

"Be serious. I keep turning you away and you still stay and help me. Why?"

Endymion stopped turning her ankle and slid her shoe back on and he then assumed the seat next to her.

"I really don't know. There's just something about you that interests me. You're witty and stubborn and just unlike any other girls I've met in town that goes giddy over every guy they see. You're special."

"Hardly. Besides, shouldn't you be staying away from girls? After all, that ring on your finger must mean something."

_It means a loveless marriage, that's what it means. _But Endymion decided to avoid the topic. "Enough about me. What about you and that Seiya guy?"

"Me and Seiya? There's nothing between us. We're just friends."

"Oh yeah? Then why does it look like he's about to come here and kill me?"

Confused, Sierra turned and saw Seiya jogging up the path toward them, with the most concerned expression splattered across his face.

"I called Mimi to ask her how she was doing but she told me your ankle was hurt so I just had to come and see you."

Sierra gave Seiya a reassuring smile and said, "Seiya, I'm fine really, I—"

"You need to come inside and get that treated," he concluded, cutting her off.

He slung her arm around his next and helped her back into the house. But before he started on the path, he turned around to face Endymion.

"Nice to see you again, _Darien._"

With that, Endymion was abandoned and left alone once more.

However, he was quite sure that Seiya remembered him and he was up to something mischievous.

But the real brain teaser was what.

**So what do you think?  
Again, I'd love to see your reviews because they're like the motivation for me to continue this FanFic since I keep hitting a writer's block.  
I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**


	9. Sprouting Vines

**Second chapter in one day.  
A very short one though.  
Anyway, enjoy! :)**

"Get out!" Mars screamed at a palace maid.

The workers in the room scurried out as quickly as they can, not wanting to endure another one of the queen's outbursts, and clicked the double doors of the grand chamber shut so that Mars was now alone with her thoughts.

Ever since once of the palace maids returned from doing an errand in town and reported to Mars that she had witnessed the king cozying up with a girl with blonde pig tails in a backyard, Mars' temper just simply unravelled and sputtered haywire.

Mars was positively sure that girl was Sierra.

But then again, the palace maid who spilled Mars the information remarked that she heard Endymion address the girl as Serena.

Could Sierra know that she's the reincarnation of the former monarch?

Well, of course not! If she did, she would have reclaimed her throne by now.

Unless...she didn't have the Silver Crystal. Then she wouldn't have any proof she's Serenity.

That's why she hasn't spoken up. She holds no proof.

_HA!_

Mars felt her flared temper sizzle down a bit. She seated herself on the chaise and opened a book that was lying on the table and began flipping through pages to help calm her down further.

She had an actual plan unwinding.

Instead of accusing the girl of theft or whatever Mars had formerly planned, she would accuse Sierra of a serious felony.

Impersonating a member of the royal court: Former Queen Serenity.

Impersonation is given a terse life time sentence, which is the only way Mars thought to permanently rid herself of competition.

Then again, Mars could always alter the life sentence to deportation. After all, she is the current queen.

Serenity no longer exists.

But no matter how many times Mars told herself that, she still can't shake off the fear of being upstaged by Sierra.

That was when Endymion burst through the double doors of the grand chamber.


	10. Shedding

**Thanks again for reviweing, it really does mean a lot to me! :D  
So, I'm trying to draw this story to a close but it'll be several more chapters before I actually reach the finale of this fanfic.  
Anyway, here it is, the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

"Endymion!" Mars cried, going at a failing attempt to conceal her revelation. "What are you doing home so early? You still have two more days before it's a week."

As much as Mars was grateful of Endymion being back at the palace and by her side, she still needed to buy a bit more time to entirely polish her scheme in ridding Sierra.

Endymion on the other hand didn't seem to notice how flabbergasted Mars was; his head was still spinning from the image of Serena and Seiya disappearing into the house together yesterday. There was something about those two being together that utterly infuriated him.

"Never mind me. Where's Mercury? I need to speak to her, it's urgent."

"Why?" Mars asked, deliberately allowing suspicion to drip from her tone.

No reply. Instead, Endymion is rummaging through the mahogany drawers.

"What in the world are you looking for?"

"Nothing important."

"Fine, then. If you're not looking for anything important, do you mind if we have a talk?"

Endymion snaps his head up from the open drawer it was buried into and stares at Mars as if he's waiting for her to say more. Like she was joking or something along those lines. But when silence closes in, Endymion realizes that she's humourless. "A talk?" He drawls. "Sure, I guess." He closes the open drawers and proceeds to his desk to toy with his pens, waiting for his wife to speak.

"Kiki said she saw you cuddling up with a girl in Crystal Tokyo the other day." Mars sounded sane and calm, as if she was merely regurgitating a fact from a textbook and not accusing her husband of infidelity.

But in contrast, Endymion was hysterical. "You spied on me? And what right do you have to do that?"

Mars was taken aback and felt her jaw unhinge. "The right of being your wife!"

Endymion shook his head, a mocking grin creeping across his face. "Ha! You were no more a wife to me than that chair was! For as long as I live, I will have one and only one wife and that is Serenity. Nothing, absolutely nothing is going to change that!" Endymion knew what he just said would hurt Mars but he was fuming and riled of the fact Serenity was gone and even Serena was now lost to him with gratitude to Seiya. The reality never hurt him so much before. Even on the day Serenity left him.

Even now that he just wanted to be with Serena for a few moments, the world was restricting him. He needed someone to blame and at the moment, Mars was the only person for the role.

He couldn't help it. His temper was sputtering out of control.

The tears that were long pooling in Mars' eyes began to slobber down her cheeks. She had to lean against the bed in order to avoid toppling over from disbelief and heartbreak. The next thing that crawled out of her mouth presented itself in a mere whisper. "I never knew you felt this way all along. After all these years, seventeen long years, after all I've done for you, you still haven't forgotten _her_."

Endymion ignored her comment and headed toward the doors of the chamber when Mars screeched out this next part at him, a threat.

"But if you ever dare take a mistress, Endymion, mark my words, I will make your life merciless!" By now, Mars was weeping frantically.

They both knew who Mars meant. The girl Endymion was "cuddling up" with. Serena. Sierra.

Again, ignoring her ultimatum, Endymion resumed his stride toward the doors and left it swinging behind him. When Mars looked at the doors again, she saw several meddlesome maids peering into the room, happily devouring the scene that viciously unfurled.

Mars confidently marched up to the doors and slammed them shut in the maids' prying faces as if her position as Queen of Crystal Tokyo was never in jeopardy.

She then collapsed onto the bed and before long, found retreat in slumber.

* * *

"I'm back!" Sierra announced in a sing-song voice to the kitchen staff.

There was no response. Everyone ignored her and continued with whatever they were doing as if she never said anything.

Sierra shrugged and began skipping around the kitchen to see where ever help was needed. Sierra had already dropped off her bags in her employee dorm room and gotten into her maid uniform with her hair neatly brought back in a bun. No one in the palace has witnessed her in her pig tails.

Well, no one except Lady Mars and King Endymion.

When Sierra skipped over to Kiki who was chopping onions, she was finally offered a welcome greeting.

Well, sort of.

"You seem to be in an awfully cheerful mood," was what Kiki said. She passed Sierra a knife and a few onions to chop.

"Well, a trip to the city is very refreshing."

Sierra quickly scanned the spacious kitchen and the faces of the maids doing their strenuous labour. "Why is everyone so gloomy?"

Kiki had a mischievous grin lashing out across her face. "Lady Mars and King Endymion got into a huge fight earlier this evening. It's rumoured that they'll either get an annulment or the king will take a mistress. That's why everyone here is doing their very best to impress because they don't want to get fired by the crummy mood of the monarchs."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. Some of these girls are even getting the most expensive makeup into the palace because they want to look their best so they can be the mistress that the king will take."

Tears were beginning to cloud Sierra's eyes from the stench of the sliced onions. "Well, that's incredibly stupid. How are they going to compete with Lady Mars? They're just asking for trouble, if you're asking me."

"Well, if you ask me, I think Lady Mars deserves some competition to show her that she isn't all mighty and superior. She needs someone to show her up."

Sierra would have rolled her eyes but the water in her sockets prevented her from doing so. "Then I'm guessing you're also throwing yourself into the ring as well? To win the king's heart?"

Kiki stifled a giggle. "Of course. I'd be insane not to. I mean, he's smart, brave, handsome, and—"

"And don't forget obnoxious, rude, and oh, that he's still head over heels in love with Serenity and married to Lady Mars."

"Sierra, you take the fun out of everything, don't you?"

Sierra dismissed the comment and instead, moved on to a question of more serious matter. "How's King Endymion, anyway?"

"Locked up in a room in the palace's tower. Either he's ashamed of what he said to Lady Mars, which I highly doubt, or he's fuming in that room and thinking about what he's going to do next. He's been up there for hours and no one has dared disturb him."

Sierra then dropped her knife, shoved the onion choppings to aside and wiggled out of her apron.

Before Sierra completely stepped out of the kitchen, Kiki called behind her. "What in the world are you doing?"

Sierra beamed at her. "Doing what no one else has dared to do," and she dashed out into the palace garden.

* * *

Endymion stood on the balcony of the tower, looking down over the gardens and Crystal Tokyo while sweet little Diana was stretched out across the balcony's banister. The kitten purred under Endymion's gentle strokes.

As all girls would.

"I just miss her so much. Apart from her looks, she's still so much like Serenity. Her wit, her charm, her kindness for others. But she's also different in such a way that intoxicates me. She's so mysterious and I just want to know more about her. I want to see her again."

Endymion then looks down at the petit feline and scratches her lovingly behind the ears. "Is that so much to ask?"

But Diana is too distracted by the hypnotic scratching to give him a response. After all, innocent kittens have more important things to worry about than the matters of love.

Like whether or not they're going to get a back scratch.

Endymion smiled at his daughter's kitten until a crisp knock cracked at the door. His serene mood was suddenly shattered.

"Go. Away," he rumbled.

But the knocking continued.

"Leave."

Now, instead of a knock, there was a voice. "Your majesty, I will not leave until you let me in."

"Did Mars send you?"

"No, I came here voluntarily."

"Why?"

"Because you must be hungry."

This was ridiculous. They were yelling back and forth with a door stationed solidly between them.

Diana finally spoke up in her high, shrilly voice. "My king, Diana thinks you should let her in. She seems nice."

Endymion reluctantly granted permit for the maid on the other side to enter because a pinkish-purple kitten told him so.

But Endymion recognized the maid and he decided to give her a chance, recalling that Rini was particularly fond of this girl. "Sierra, is it?"

At the sound of her name through his lips, Sierra's stomach dropped a thousand feet and her pulse was hammering hard against her ear. She swore it was clearly audible from where Endymion stood and was booming across the room. Sierra suddenly lost her tongue.

She simply nodded in assurance.

Sierra was fighting an attraction since that faithful day in her backyard. Instead of a cold hearted monarch, that day Sierra saw Endymion for a tender, ordinary gentleman that was thoughtful and teasing. There was something about him that causes her breath to get caught in her throat and her heart to stutter before it frantically accelerates. This was a sentiment that Seiya just cannot offer to her.

Sierra has fallen helplessly in love.

But then again, Sierra knew that there was an undeniable attraction between her and Seiya as well but it just wasn't the same.

Sierra then shook herself out of her thoughts and brought her focus back to the king. She began to open her mouth to speak but the king spoke instead.

"Would you mind cleaning up after Diana? It seems she's left a hideous mess. I would do it myself but I promised Rini to read her a story tonight. Thank you."

And with that request, Endymion scooped up Diana and departed the luxurious tower chamber to fulfil his promise.

Before Sierra could even oblige, she was already left alone in the vast room clutching a tray of food with an odorous muddle to scrub.

Her stomach practically imploded from disappointment. She fell faster than she soared.

_At least he said 'thank you' _she thought.

Who was she kidding? When she's a maid, she's only Sierra. But when she has her pigtails, she's beloved Serena. How in the world is she supposed to compete with a deceased Serenity, Lady Mars, and now a rumoured mistress?

She's not going to compete, that's what she's going to do. She's not going to put up with the stress and steal a husband. Instead, she's going to be an obedient maid and do what she's told.

Sierra angrily slammed the tray on a nearby table and started with the mess.

It seems that Endymion had broken two hearts that evening.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Any thoughts on Sierra, Endymion, and Mars?  
**


	11. Temptation

**I know it's been quite a long while since I updated because I've just been caught up with other things like the constant bombardment of school assignments and then exams came and then I've also been working on other stories as well. Like a new story I have up on fictionpress under the same alias. And also, I didn't really know how I want to end this fanfic and how I'll build up to that climax so I wanted to wait to see if anyinspiration hit me but alas, 6 months came and gone and nothing..._zip_**

**But I have some idea on how I want this fan fic to go so here's just something I put together**

**I don't know when I'm going to update next so if you want, just keep an eye open for updates**

**Anyway, I'm going to stop my rant because I'm sure I must be very boring. :P**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear some feedback. I don't care if it's negative or positive...just anything would be great because...either on what you think, what I should improve or even how horrible my writing is...constructive criticism is golden! :)**

**Thank you! XD**

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon is in no way no how under my ownership**

* * *

"I need your help," was the very first thing Mars said when Kiki walked into the room.

Mars was seductively sprawled on the scarlet chaise of the grand chamber, plopping gleaming black grapes into her mouth. With raven black hair, bloody red lips, and pale make-up, Kiki could have mistaken Lady Mars as a vampire if she hadn't known better.

It was just past midnight and Mars had ordered her personal maid to fetch Kiki up from bed, which made Kiki loath the woman even more. Did she not realize maids had to peel themselves out of bed at five in the morning? Well, it's no mystery that the effort contributed by palace maids is completely lost on monarchs with their afternoon beauty sleeps and the rightful authority to call on maids whenever they wish.

Like in one in the morning.

But she knew from what she heard from the older palace maids that Queen Serenity was nothing like that. The late monarch sympathized with the maids and would actually clean up her own mess, tend to her own garden, draw her own bath, and would even occasionally drop by the kitchen to see if the maids were short on hands.

If only Queen Serenity were still alive...

But knowing that antagonizing the Queen of Crystal Tokyo would do herself no justice, Kiki just kept her mouth clamped shut and with a smile, obediently listened to what her majesty the queen had to say.

"You share a room a room with Sierra, correct?"

Kiki nodded and silently noted to herself _Yeah, lucky Sierra. She gets to stay in bed while I have to tend to this siren._

"Well, I have a favour to ask of you: I want you to..._retrieve_...something for me. It appears I have lost a locket and from what I heard, I understand that Sierra may have taken it. You've seen the locket, haven't you?"

Raking through her mind, Kiki remembered Sierra wearing a locket around her neck the day she entered the palace. Sierra had said that the locket was given to her by her mother at birth before she was left an orphan but Sierra had noted that the locket just couldn't be opened so she didn't know what was concealed inside.

But Kiki hasn't seen Sierra wearing the locket ever since due to palace rules that adorning jewellery was forbidden in the palace.

"Sierra's not a thief," Kiki burst out, "the locket belongs to her!"

"I don't care who the locket belongs to, I just want it, understand?"

"No, I don't understand and forgive me your majesty but I refuse to betray a friend." Kiki was about to storm out of the room, forgetting all about her previous thoughts about not irritating the queen until Lady Mars said something that changed the situation entirely.

"You walk out of this room and you're committing and monumental mistake." Mars sung her legs onto the floor and began to slowly walk toward Kiki. "I know you have an ailing grandmother in the city and if I'm not mistaken, you're working yourself dry day and night to get the money to get her proper treatment."

Kiki halted dead in her tracks, half way out the door.

Mars had spied on her and ran, in secret, a background check on her. Now, the despicable woman was using her grandmother against her.

Kiki resented her more and more as the clock ticked on.

"If you're willing to help me, if you're willing to obey my every order from here on out, I'll provide you dear granny with the medical treatment she needs. The money, the proper home, everything, and you'll still have money to spare."

The offer was tempting. Mouth watering tempting. But she kept her mouth shut.

If she just relied on the income she achieves being a maid, who knows long it was until her grandmother could receive the proper care? Her grandmother was the only family member she had left in this world and day after day, Kiki was closer and closer to losing her. She couldn't lose grandmother, she just couldn't...

"Fine. I'll help you."

"Excellent. But there's just one more thing..."

Mars walked backed over to her chaise and picked up a glass elixir and began turning it her hands, her bloody lips curving into a nefarious smirk.

* * *

Sierra didn't want to think of what happened last night in the room in the tower: how she felt foolish, rejected, and disgusted when she had to clean up Diana's mess.

Endymion probably had multiple mistresses, knowing the amount of young girls that swoon when he passes them in the palace halls. Not only that but rumour has it that he's still head over heels in love with his late wife. Even if that rumour were false, he still has Lady Mars.

There was no way Sierra was going to compete with any of them. But she felt guilty about the way she felt. She felt as though she had betrayed both Lady Mars and the late Queen Serenity.

But she couldn't dwell on that matter for long because there were more important problems to be concerned with. Like the fact that Kiki is an hour late for kitchen duty and Sierra had to wash her share of the lettuce. If Kiki didn't come in through the doors soon to report for kitchen duty before Margaret, the head of Palace Proceedings, came in, they'd both be busted.

But just then, Kiki came barging in, plucked the apron off the hook and slid it over her head before rushing over to Sierra's side by the sink.

"Where were you?" Sierra hissed. "I woke up this morning and you weren't in bed so I thought you'd come here early but you weren't. If Margaret had come in a second ago, I would have hated your guts." She slid a bowl full of lettuce toward Kiki and the two girls began to soak leaves of lettuce under the rushing water.

"That witch Mars wanted me to run an errand for her."

"What kind of errand."

"You won't understand."

"Oh? Just try me." Sierra was peeved. "Did you know I spent the whole morning doing your share of the work all the while worrying—"

"Look, no one told you to do my share of the work. If you were that worried about getting into trouble, you could just get on and mind your own business and just forget about me." Kiki shook the lettuce leaves so they'd be dried of water and took the large bowl to the far side of the kitchen, without taking another glance at Sierra.

_What had gotten into her?_ Sierra thought. All she was trying to do was be a good friend.

But Sierra couldn't dwell on what was biting at Kiki that made her so irritable because the kitchen staff was buzzing with excitement, dashing here and there, talking over each other's gabbling voices, because the outer sailor scouts were visiting Crystal Tokyo in order to discuss the pending attack from Galaxia with the sailor scouts here at the palace. The sailor scouts were an elite force in the universe and for them to be gathering here is an extravagant event and to be able to meet and serve them was an immense honour. Everyone at the palace wore their best and was on tip-top behaviour because who wouldn't want to impress these people—or rather heavenly figures.

Sierra was nothing if not giddy of course but to serve the sailor scouts meant being in the same room as Endymion and she'd rather pass on that. Better sizzle down her feelings for him before it got her tangled in irreparable trouble. It was for her own good and for the sake of Lady Mars.

Then, Margaret burst into the kitchen's swinging doors and fretfully rummaged through the kitchen, dashing here and there. Sierra turned off the tap, wiped her hands on her tattered apron and began following the head of proceedings around.

"What's the matter?" Sierra winced at what she asked because it hit her that the second time today, she'd took a whack at an attempt to be nice. She wasn't usually this willing to help. Maybe it was her subconscious telling her that she should compensate for her guilt ridden feelings for Endymion. Hopefully this time, her kindness won't back fire on her.

"The King requests a drink," she replied hastily.

Guess who's trying to suck up to the king?

"Calm down, Margaret," Sierra soothed. "There are already enough things in the palace you have to worry yourself with. It's only _a drink_. Make the king wait."

Margaret stopped as she opened a drawer midway and gave Sierra a look of disbelief as if Sierra had just told her someone died.

But before Sierra could even open her mouth to continue, Kiki had arrived by their side after weaving through the herd of kitchen staff.

"I'll fetch his majesty a drink," she said eagerly.

Margaret stared at her thoughtfully, no doubt wanting to bring the beverage to the King himself in order to please him. While Sierra on the other hand shot an eyebrow up, and gave a look to her friend. She didn't think Kiki had wanted to impress Endymion so badly and the thought of Endymion fraternizing with some other palace maid disturbed her.

It seemed that no matter how hard Sierra shoved her thoughts about Endymion to the back of her mind, they always seem to find a way to rebound back—harder and more intense each time.

At this rate, her head was bound to start throbbing sooner or later.

Suddenly, a voice from somewhere deep in the kitchen hollered for Margaret, breaking the tableau the three ladies formed.

"Fine," Margaret replied dismissively. "Bring him a drink but be quick. There's still more work to be done."

With a terse nod, Kiki left.

"And you," Margaret snapped at Sierra. "When I get back, you're coming with me. We're short on hands in setting up in the grand hall."

* * *

It was an hour until noon—an hour before the meeting began with the sailor scouts.

The grand hall was still being prepared with the palace workers and maid running frantically here and there, preparing for the big event but Sailors Uranus and Neptune had arrived early to Crystal Tokyo and decided to be the first ones to drop in at the palace.

There were ten lavishly grand chairs: five evenly spaced along each side of the wide central marble aisle that ran down the middle of the grand hall from the tall double door entry way to the red carpeted steps leading to the raised platform where two thrones sat. Each chair was luxuriously adorned with golden tassels and glittering jewels.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune chose settled into two seats that were side by side, surveying the bustle unravelling around them.

"Do you see her?" Neptune asked.

"No. But it's difficult to recognize anyone here. The maids are all dressed in the same outfit; even their hair's all covered up. You'd think it'll be easy to spot a bright yellow head of hair."

As Uranus scanned the room for the girl in question, Neptune let her eyes wander across the vastness of the grand hall. The hall that she remembered Serenity used to use often as a ballroom. Now it was decorated to be a meeting place to discuss war.

The grand hall was several stories high with a domed, glass ceiling through which the warm sun beamed down, its rays dancing on the glistening marble floor. Ceiling high windows ringed the room on the walls with crimson drapes spilling down onto the floor. The entire hall radiated a whimsical fell to it as if everything were painted over with a layer of glossy varnish. The room had a mixture of glistening white and sleek platinum.

It was then Neptune felt an elbow stab into her ribs.

"Look, it's her," Uranus whispered.

Neptune followed Uranus' gaze and spotted a maid who had just entered the hall with a stern and plump middle-aged lady. The girl appeared timid and well...bored as she followed the lady across the hall to the long table where beverages and snacks will be served.

"Yes," Neptune said. "It's her. It's Sierra."

* * *

As she arranged the vase of roses that would be placed as decor on the table of beverages, Sierra would once in a awhile sneak glances around the room from beneath her eyelashes. She's never been in the grand hall before and as she digested the sight of all of it, she was in awe. In all her life, she's never been in a room so grand and it just emphasizes the fact of how miserable her childhood was. But after seeing such a room, Sierra suddenly got fired up to explore the rest of the colossal palace. It never really occurred to her before that there were till many places where she hadn't visited since she arrived here.

"Um, excuse me," she said to the man arranging the glasses on the table. "I have a really bad stomach ache. Could you please take over my shift and tell Margaret I went out? I really need fresh air. I can't take it."

"Sure, I hope you're okay."

Sierra nodded and rushed out of the halls through the grand double doors. She felt a pang of guilt but the rush of excitement pushed it toward the back of her mind. She's always been a goodie-two-shoes, playing by the rules, afraid of getting into trouble. So she found it odd that she actually drew out the courage to tell such an atrocious lie. A lie for which she could be heavily penalized for if Margaret ever found out.

But despite her conflicting emotions, she didn't want to go back inside. Especially when she had to ensure she did everything right under the scrutinizing eyes of those two oddly familiar sailor scouts.

She begins down the long, wide hallway where radiant morning sunlight streamed through the glass windows lining down one side of the corridor. One wouldn't expect there'd be a big event today with the eerily deserted halls.

Eventually, Sierra stopped and perched on a window ledge, basking in the sunlight, feeling it smother her body from head to toe. It filled her with pleasure.

She stretched her arms above her head and let out a satisfying yawn. Something she would never have dared to do before such high ranking figures back in the grand hall.

Sierra gazed down at the late Queen Serenity's garden and the pattern of colourful patches of flowers with spewing water fountains here and there and the zigzagging stone pathways etched in the garden bed. For the first time, she felt the full, unbearable weight of envy. Envy of the late queen. Sierra could just see the queen stand before this very window, looking down and admiring her own garden with Endymion's arms wrapped protectively around her. Whispering the sweetest words into her ear, turning her around to face him as he draws her in for a kiss...

It was then suddenly, Sierra felt a throbbing headache rush into her. She felt dizzy, nauseated and decided that it was karma for lying about her stomach ache. She hopped off the ledge and began making her way down the hall towards her dorm until she heard the distant clicking of footsteps down the hall. She stopped and looked up; trying to see through her blurred vision and saw Endymion rushing down the hall.

At first, she felt thrilled—thrilled by the fact that Endymion had truly cared about her and was coming to escort her back to her room to rest. By reality caught up with Sierra and she silently cursed herself for such foolish wishful thinking. As he brushed past her, she reluctantly dropped into a curtsy and when she turned around to see his departing figure, he didn't even give once glace back.

She knew where he was heading...that direction only leads to Mars' room, the grand chamber.

Sierra pulled herself up from the cold, marble floor and started walking again—only this time, she kept and shaking hand trailing along the wall in order to keep her balance and to guide herself through the labyrinth of a palace.

As she turned a corner, she knocked right into something hard. When Sierra looked up and waited the few seconds it took her vision to somewhat clear, it turns out that it was a _someone_ whom she had run into and that someone was Margaret.

"What are you doing here? I thought I assigned you duty in the grand hall."

"I—I wasn't feeling well. I needed to get out."

"Well, feeling good or not, you're paid to work, not to run away and catch some beauty sleep. Most of the sailor scouts have assembled and we're short on hands in there."

Margaret then quickly swerves past Sierra and continued down the hall.

Sierra however, not wanting another scolding, obediently followed Margaret down the long corridor.

She began rubbing her temples and wished for her headache to ebb away because the last thing she wanted was to be scolded directly by the prestige sailor scouts for her lack of attention and poor respect and behaviour. Especially not in front of Endymion.

Sierra would honestly rather die than to be looked down upon by Mars.


	12. Backstabbing

**Hey! :D**

**So I'm going to keep this brief: Back with a new chapter and here it is.**

**As simple as that.**

**So always, I'd LOVE to hear what you think of how I'm progressing with this fanfic**

**I don't care what kind of review you give, even if it's one that'll tear me to shreds...I'm up for it**

**anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter...one of my longer ones though...**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon is absolutely, positively, undeniably NOT mine. That is all.**

* * *

Clutching an empty silver tray, Sierra stood in a perfect line side by side with the other maids at the end of the grand hall, dear the tall double doors. Her headache managed to subside and she was thankful that erratic old Margaret didn't make them stand smiling like idiots.

The whole room was silent and waiting for the final arrival of the king and queen. Rini was stroking Diana impatiently on her own little golden throne next to her parents'. She had her head propped on her free hand and Sierra couldn't help but hint at a smile at the little girl's annoyed yet bored face.

But what Sierra couldn't place were the three empty chairs. She had thought all the sailor scouts had arrived save the king and queen. So why are there three chairs left without occupants? Why hadn't anyone come to collect them? Surely under Margaret's eye of perfection a careless mistake such as miscounting the number attendees would never happen.

The rigid atmosphere was suddenly torn with the earth shattering sound of trumpets. Everyone held their breaths and were sitting at the edge of their seats.

Everyone except Rini of course who just rolled her eyes and continued to brush the cat's fur.

Sierra kept her head bent and her eyes lowered so they were glued to the surface of the tray between her hands. She felt her palms begin to sweat and her pulse quicken. She didn't want to see the two together no matter what people say about Endymion's cold shoulder toward Mars.

But suddenly, the room was filled with buzz. She heard a gasp, a few giggles, and everywhere, there was murmur.

Sierra finally managed to summon the courage to tear her eyes from the silver tray and peak at what roused the commotion in the room.

There, she saw Endymion and Mars, her arm hooked through his, making their graceful ascent to their rightful places at the throne. Stunned, Sierra helplessly watched as Endymion placed his lips close to Mars' ears and watched as the witch of a queen giggled and whatever comment he uttered. He escorted her to her seat first before taking his.

"Endymion," Neptune began, her gentle, feminine voice booming across the room, "still charming as always. It's a pleasure to see how happy you and dear Lady Mars are in each other's company."

Mars was seductively feeding Endymion grapes as she spoke while Endymion lovingly stroked her neck. "Ah, Neptune. How was your journey to Crystal Tokyo? Comfortable, I hope."

Mars seemed to practically purr under each of Endymion's warm touch. Sierra could feel Mars shudder with desire. Everyone in the room could see that the monarchs were thoroughly distracted with each other.

But all Sierra could think of was what happened to Endymion. And why he had an entire personality change.

"Our journey here was wonderful you highness. And we were more than thrilled to be greeted with such a fine planet. It's even better than I remembered."

"Mm-hmm." Mars was giggling as Endymion caressed her, barely paying attention to what Neptune had said let alone the audience that observed them like zoo creature from below.

Just as Mercury was about to speak, the two did something that stunned not only Sierra but everyone else in the room. Everyone was caught completely off guard.

The two found each other's lips and they were kissing, just like that.

The flaring passion was undeniable—it was no act to fool the visiting sailor scouts.

"Ugh, get a room," the maid standing beside her muttered.

But Sierra barely heard her; everything around her was spinning and began to blur together.

She felt her insides churn and spin themselves into knots. A numbness paralyzed her and she felt the nerves that strung through her body, holding herself together begin to tremble and unwind. The next thing she knew it, the piercing sound of glass hitting floor rang across the room but no one seemed to notice or care.

It turns out that the silver tray she'd been holding was actually made of glass and was painted with a coat of platinum.

Shaking, Sierra immediately dropped to the ground and began plucking the pieces from the floor. She felt the weight of over a dozen pairs of eyes on her and her face felt like it was swelling as it began to flush red. It took Sierra all her might to hold in the tears that were prickling her eyes.

She timidly glanced up to see Margaret across shake her head and shoot her a deadly glare.

One of the shards ended up slicing into her flesh and the crimson fluid began to seep through the cut. Sierra could feel it stinging but knowing the circumstances, no one would give her the time of day about what she felt so she sucked up the pain and continued to gather the mess of broken glass.

As the two monarchs pulled apart from their embrace and the sailor scouts tried to recover themselves from the awkwardness, Sierra heard a swoosh of the double doors opening and out of the corner of her eye, she saw three figures stride into the room. Al three distinctly male.

Sierra kept her head bent low, and tried to avoid eye contact and attracting the least attention as possible.

But as irony has its way, she felt a figure kneel down in front of her, helping her pick up each individual shard of glass.

"I got it," Sierra said, her voice choking.

The figure seized her hand, his grip firm yet gentle. "You're hurt. If we don't get that treated, you're going to get infected."

Sierra froze. All of the shards of glass that she collected fell from her hands back onto the ground.

She knew that voice. She knew that touch. She knew _him_.

"Seiya," she whispered.

With his other hand, he tilted her chin upwards him. "Yes, dumpling. And you're Sierra."

He had his playful smile on him and his eyes had a distressed feel about them. He gently pulled her up by the arms and put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"She's hurt and needs medical attention. Cuts from glass and metal can cause a serious infection. So if I may boldly ask the council, I would like to escort her out."

"You know this girl, Seiya?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes. In fact, she's a very close friend of mine."

_Close friend? _Sierra didn't feel like a close friend at all. Who in the world would betray a _close friend_?

They all looked to the monarchs but before either of them could respond, Rini jumped up. "Go, Seiya. I don't want Sierra to catch anything bad."

With a polite nod, Seiya pulled Sierra toward the exit. When they were outside, she heard the creaking of the double doors as they swung shut.

She shrugged his arm off. "Who are you?"

"I'm Seiya. You know that already."

"Yes, I do." Sierra remembered what Jupiter had addressed him. "So okay, you didn't lie about your name but why did you lie about everything else?"

He took hold of her arm again. "You're bleeding, let's go." He tried to pull her but she resisted.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Then spill."

Seiya studied her for a long, hard minute. "Fine. Just not here."

* * *

It was dark down in the kitchen's cold and damp storage room with only one small window near the ceiling that allowed a small patch of sunlight to poke through.

Sierra was perched on top of a closed barrel that was labelled to be filled with wine as Seiya kneeled in front of her, tending her wound.

Seiya had hunted down some cloth and bandages in a closet in the kitchen upstairs and he had filled a basin full of warm water.

Sierra winced once and a while as she felt the water sting her wound but there was something about Seiya that reassured her.

After awhile, Sierra couldn't hold it in any longer and finally decided to break the silence.

"You said you'll tell me."

After securing her bandage, he let out a sigh and spoke, "I'm a sailor star fighter."

"A what?"

"I'm basically a sailor scout."

"But—but you're a guy."

"In a transformation, I well—_change."_

Sierra stared at him in disbelief. There were a hundred questions racing through her head but not one seemed to be able to make it out through her mouth in words.

She began nervously rubbing her apron, trying to think of something to say but nothing came out.

But it was then when she felt the difference—the emptiness. Something was wrong.

"My locket!" she cried.

"What?" he said jumping up.

"My locket. I always had it my apron pocket so I don't lose it. It's gone."

"Maybe you misplaced it," he said.

"No, that's impossible. I never do."

Sierra began scavenging around the dark storage cellar, frantically looking behind the tall barrels.

Seiya took hold of her wrist and hauled her toward the set of narrow stairs leading upstairs to the kitchen. She dug her heels back and demanded, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to report that there's been a case of theft

"What? No! Maybe I did misplace it or dropped it or whatever. There's been no theft. We are _not _going back up there."

She pulled her wrist out of his grip and continued to search the cellar.

A silence trickled in until Seiya couldn't take it anymore.

"Just minutes ago, you about to break down and cry about your locket. But when I said that we'll go to the royal court, you recoiled. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You do know that if we went and told the sailor scouts that you're missing something, they'd order the entire palace staff to hunt it down."

She whirled around to face him and threw her hands up. "Exactly! I, under no circumstances whatsoever, want the palace to trouble themselves with the lost of a _maid's _locket. They have more pressing matters to tend to like Giopiana or whether or not the King has enough sugar in his tea or why Mars and Endymion are suddenly head over heels for each other or, or—"

Sierra suddenly stopped, with a lump caught in her throat. She looked at Seiya and slumped down onto a nearby barrel and began fidgeting with her hands.

Seiya walked to her and crouched down before her.

"Sierra," he said softly.

No answer.

"Sierra, look at me."

She shook her head. Her frame trembled.

He tiled her chin so their eyes locked.

Tear pooled in her eyes, making them glistening even more than they usually do.

"What's _wrong_?"

"Promise me you'll me you'll help find me locket?"

He smiled. It's hard to forget how young and small she was. With his thumb, he stroked the wet streaks the tears she shed left away and said, "Of course. Now, come on."

He pulled her upstairs and they started for the grand hall. Sierra knew Seiya was going to be persistent about seeing the royal court so she knew that there was no point in arguing. But if she had to choose about seeing Endymion again or losing her locket, she'd honestly choose to lose her locket. Nothing was worth seeing the oh-so-loving king and queen of Crystal Tokyo tangled in each other's arms as if the whole had disappeared.

It was downright revolting.

But as Seiya dragged her through the sunlit palace hallways, Sierra couldn't help but noticing one of the rooms they passed.

"Wait," she said, pulled Seiya back.

"What is it?"

She walked a few paces back and found herself standing in front of room with its glass door thrown wide open. A few maids were in there packing fragile objects; wrapping them in bubble wrap before stashing them in the many cardboard boxes strewn everywhere in the room—on the tables and all over the floor. A large portrait of the late queen was hung on the mantel piece above the fireplace and the French doors to the balcony were opened, the wind blowing the white lace curtains and the sun streaming into the room.

Sierra recognized this room. It was the same room Margaret told her never to open (or rather never to _try _to open for Margaret had said this room was always locked) on her very first day at the palace.

But her recognition went far more deep than that. It was a recognition that spoke from deep inside her. She felt her legs move and her feet carrying her into the room she was forbidden to enter and began tracing her fingers along the objects which the maids haven't yet packed, completely ignoring everyone around her.

It was then, suddenly, she wasn't there anymore. All the maids, Seiya, the cardboard boxes, the dusty boxes, all gone.

She found herself in the same room with the same sunlight, the same cool, playful breeze but now, there were three people in the centre of the room.

A tall, dark man was leaning over a fancy chair. A chair which seated a woman with flowing golden hair and a pink-haired child in her lap, clutching an opened book. They were facing in the direction of the balcony, their backs toward Sierra but somehow, Sierra _knew _that they were happy. She could _feel _them.

But the fuzzy scene soon faded and reality returned. But along with it was came the same blearing headache that clawed her head earlier in the day.

Trying to shove the beating pain out of her mind, she turned to the maids. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing? We're throwing out ancient stuff that should have been thrown out ages ago. Besides, aren't you supposed to be in the grand hall?"

Ignoring the question pointed at her, Sierra pressed on with millions of demands that twisted in her mind. She felt light and empty, as if she was no longer in control of her own mind and the questions began to spill out.

"But isn't this Serenity's drawing room?"

"It used to be," replied the same maid who spoke before. "But the king wants it cleared out."

The other maids began pulling down the portrait.

"Cleared out? But why?"

The maid shrugged. "Beats me but if you ask me, I think it's got something to do with Mars. At least that's what they all say anyway."

"Endymion...Mars?"

But Sierra wasn't even looking at her. She began stammering and the words that tumbled out of her mouth didn't make any sense. Her mind was reeling too quickly for words to churn out in time. Instead, she was focused on the portrait that was being wrapped up. At first, the one of the eyes were covered up with the cloth, then the mouth, then...

It hit her. Those eyes, those lips, the hair...

Sierra began to back out of the room, her hand accidently knocking over a vase on the table.

The shattering of the porcelain only made the pain grip her head even tighter.

Everything was swirling. The maid said something but her words just slurred. And then there was Seiya. Sierra knew he was calling her name but his voice was distant and it grew even more distant as she found herself making a dash out of the room and down the hall.

She reached the double doors and pushed them open.

Everything felt like it was playing in slow motion but at the same time, it didn't. Her mid was racing and she felt like everything she did was automatic but yet at the same time it wasn't. She knew what she was doing. But things just didn't feel like reality.

As she walked into the hall, all eyes turned to her. Margaret quickly darted to pull her to the side but she resisted. Her aim was to walk up to the platform where the monarchs sat at the end of the hall and her eyes were trained on Endymion.

Words were exchanged between Margaret and the guards and in the next instant, Sierra felt fingers laid upon her arms and the tightening grip on them. She winced and fell to the ground. Reality was finally beginning to refocus itself.

"Stop," cried a voice.

Sierra looked up and saw one of the sailor scouts stand. She was tall with striking long dark hair and a staph in her hand.

"Let her go. She's Seiya's friend, is she not?"

"You heard Sailor Pluto," Mercury said. "Release her."

With a sweeping bow, the people towering over Sierra drifted back to the sidelines.

By now, Endymion was staring at Sierra as well. But she was well aware that his eyes were dark, nearly black and empty. They were cold and devoid of all emotion.

She shivered and looked away.

"Where's Seiya?" asked Saturn. Her voice was quiet but it echoed across the room.

Then, as if on cue, Seiya bursted through the doors and seeing Sierra in a hep on the ground, he quickly went over to her to help her up.

Then, Jupiter spoke, "What happened?"

Mars rose from where she was and slowly descended the steps down to the velvet carpet that ran from the throne to the doorway. "Yes, Seiya, what happened?"

Seiya was just about to speak but Sierra pulled away from his arms and walked towards Mars, holding her gaze nice and steady. Mars' eyes were mocking.

"Sierra, is it? Is something wrong?"asked Mercury.

Both ladies ignored her and continued to advance.

"Yes, _Sierra_, is there something you'd like to say? Confess perhaps?"

At Mars' comment, Sierra suddenly stopped. She didn't know why she was walking to confront Mars in the first place. There was just something about her that said she wanted to fight. And oddly enough, Sierra felt that she wanted to fight Mars. She felt angry, as if Mars had stolen something from her even though Sierra knew well enough that if anyone was going to steal something from anybody, it would be her from Mars.

"Confess? I didn't do anything. Why would _I _confess? I'm here because—"

"You're here because of guilt. Because you've stolen something vital to Crystal Tokyo."

"What?"

Seiya suddenly emerged at her side. "Impossible."

"Oh, is it?" Mars pulled out a golden chain and on the end of, dangled a delicate heart shaped locket.

The room let out a collective gasp.

"That's Serenity's locket." Sierra looked past Mars and saw that Endymion was the one who uttered the statement. She saw that the darkness in his eye had faded and he was looking at her with a peculiar gaze. A gaze of curiosity.

"Serenity's locket? That's my locket."

"So are you saying you're Serenity?" countered Mars.

"I'm not saying anything. All I want is my locket back." Sierra lunged for her locket but Mars was too quick for her and turned to show the locket to the room at large before Sierra could snatch it.

Sierra tripped and landed hard on the floor, her face bowed before Mars' feet.

Mars scoffed and turned to the guards. But before she could say anything, Endymion was down from his throne and by Mars' side. "If this maid did steal this locket, where did she steal it from? I never remembered Serenity having leaving a locket. It disappeared along with her."

The queen turned to her husband. "It was buried in the garden. I found it two days ago but you kept turning me away to leave you alone that you didn't even give me a chance to tell you."

Endymion laughed. "Buried in the garden! If you're going to lie, at least put more effort behind it."

Sierra was back on her feet and looked at Endymion incredulously. He'd completely changed from the last time she saw him; a completely different person.

But this time, Mercury interjected. "But your majesty, the locket really is dear Serenity's. According to my tracker, the Silver Crystal is inside."

"The what?" Sierra really wished she hadn't followed Seiya or rushed into this mess. "Okay, look: I don't want my locket anymore. You can have it. I don't want to have anything to do with whatever you're talking about."

She started to leave but a voice called her back.

It was Neptune.

"You can't leave," said Uranus.

"And why not?"

"Because you're Serenity, silly," stepped in Seiya.

If Sierra had been drinking something, she would have done a spit take.

"What?" She couldn't keep count anymore of how many times today she's uttered the word _what._

"That's impossible," Endymion said.

Sierra tried to swerve past Sailor Neptune and Uranus and get to the door but the other sailor scouts were gathered at the door and looking at her. She turned back to the crowd before her.

"What do you want from me?" It came out practically as a beg.

Suddenly, Seiya reached and pulled off Sierra's bonnet and her golden locks came tumbling over her shoulders. This time, Sierra was the only who gasped.

"_Why did you do that for?_" she hissed.

"It_ is_ Serenity," came Venus from the back of the room.

Sierra glanced at Endymion and he looked back at her with considering eyes: deep and thoughtful.

Mars was silent and stood stunned. She had her suspicions of who Sierra was from the beginning but she never thought the cards would be played like _this._

While Sierra stood burning from the stares that were shot at her from all directions in the room, there was a sudden _clink_ that rang throughout the room followed by a shattering noise.

Everyone turned and saw shards of twinkling glass scattered on the floor and Mars' opened palm.


	13. Truce

**I'm sorry guys...I know I haven't updated in awhile but you know...it's the same old school work**

**Anyway, I'm not going to stall any longer**

**Here's the next chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon**

* * *

Who knew silence could be so loud.

It was as though everyone in the grand hall was frozen in a tableau.

Everyone was staring at the shattered Silver Crystal on the floor, bewildered by the atrocious sight until they heard a sharp gasp escape Mars' lips.

"_What did you _do?" Endymion had his hand coiled tightly around her wrist and her hand was evidently changing into a ghastly blue, the blood draining from it.

"Let _go_."

His grip tightened and Mars whimpered in pain. "What is _wrong _with you?"

Mars' cry of pain mixed in with another wail—a wail much more high pitched and ear-piercing.

"Sierra, what's wrong?" Seiya asked.

Sierra shook her head and swayed backwards, falling into Seiya's ready and protective arms. Her hands were on her chest and she was heaving.

Endymion dropped Mars' handover and quickly went over to Sierra but Seiya didn't release his hold on her. That was when Rini pushed her way through the throng of people until she reached the ailing girl.

"Sierra, please, what's wrong?"

That was when the scream broke free from her mouth. Seiya hastily scoped her up and dashed toward the double doors, all the while yelling, "Get a doctor!"

* * *

Sunlight. It was sunny outside.

Sierra had to rub her eyes to chase away the grogginess that overwhelmed her. The first thing she noticed was the radiant, warm sunlight that gushed through the balcony doors. She noticed it was windy too.

The lace curtains draping the French balcony doors were blowing. Gracefully. Delicately.

That was when her mind completely pulled out of its groggy state and she sprang up into a sitting position.

She stared wide eyed around the room she was in.

It was no doubt the grand chamber. She dropped her eyes down to the bed sheets and gingerly ran her fingers over the smooth, silky fabric. It was a while before she realized what she was doing and threw off the sheets before hoping off the bed.

Sierra was wearing a night gown and she didn't dare think about how she came to wear it. She could barely remember how she got here in the first place. But as she walked around the room, trying to remember what happened, she noted something—someone from the corner of her eye.

She spun around and saw Endymion, arms crossed on the desk, cushioning his sleeping head with his midnight hair tumbling into his closed eyes. She couldn't help but smile and tentatively tip-toed to the desk and kneeled in front of it, placing her head on her arms, crossed in the table—just as he did—and watched him sleep.

She could only remember the quarrel in the grand chamber and her being rushed out of there. She remembered how oddly Endymion acted with Mars and then the sudden, intent way he kept his eyes on her.

Sierra had a surge of fear wash over her. She wondered whether Endymion truly cared about her. Whether or not he was interested in her because she was Sierra, the palace maid or whether he was interested in her because she was the possible reincarnation of Serenity.

She didn't even know herself how she felt about him. Was it love or just a stupid crush? She just knew that it ached her to be away from him.

She reached out and began stroking his black hair. It felt as though time stood still with just the tender glow of the sun falling into the room and just them two. But paradise didn't last for long when sharp knocks began rapping on the door.

Sierra quickly got up and scrambled to crawl back into bed. She pulled the covers over her just in time as Endymion began to stir awake.

"Come in," he said, yawning.

"Your majesty," the maid began, "the sailor scouts are conferring in the grand hall and they request your presence."

"Tell them I'll be on my way."

"Very well, sir."

Sierra heard the door creak close and the fading footsteps of the maid. Then, she heard shuffling as Endymion pulled on his cape and the sound of his footsteps nearing her.

With every step closer, her pulse pounded harder. Faster.

She felt him looming over her and the next thing she knew, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Sierra opened her eyes and laid a hand over her forehead. Her head was throbbing from what just happened and her cheeks were warm. Why would he do that? Why?

But more importantly, she realized, what would Mars think? Where was Mars and what happened to her?

Nothing made sense and the hazy glow of the sun made everything feel too warm and fuzzy and…_perfect_.

There was no way she could be sleeping in the grand chamber. There was no way Endymion could have kissed her and there was no way she could be fine after the surge of pain that bloomed in her heart in the grand hall.

Thoroughly convinced that everything was a dream, Sierra swung her legs over the edge and tip-toed with her bare feet across the marble floor until she reached the door, and slipped out of the room.

* * *

A successful journey was what Sierra concluded when she reached the double doors outside of the grand hall. No one was strolling through the palace halls and there were no guards at the door, which was odd.

More and more, Sierra's fear that this was all a dream was confirmed.

She stepped closer to the door and pressed her ear against it to listen to the conversation inside.

"How's Sierra?" It was Sailor Jupiter.

"The same. She still hasn't woken up," Endymion said.

"It's been three days. The doctors have said she's fine. I don't understand."

"Seiya, you can rush these things, you know that." Sierra knew that the calming voice could be none other than Sailor Neptune.

"No, Seiya's right. My tracker had confirmed that the crystal Mars shattered was only a small portion of the real Silver Crystal. It's odd that she's asleep for this long."

Sierra heard the cringing sound of glass hitting the floor. "Mars has to know where the rest of the Crystal is."

"Endymion, she won't talk," Pluto remarked. "She seems perfectly comfortable in her cell and the guards won't dare do anything to provoke her."

"Besides," Venus cut in, "Mercury says that Giopiana has already arrived on Crystal Tokyo. We should be more worried about where she's hiding and prepare for whatever it is she's going to do."

The room fell silent as the realization of the imminent danger sunk in. Sierra counted the seconds as they ticked by.

Suddenly, Sierra heard several footsteps clicking down the hall from both directions. Panicking, Sierra ducked behind one of the towering columns outside the double doors and kept to the shadows.

Sierra saw a maid rushing into the court from the opposite side of the hall Sierra came from and Sierra waited eagerly for what urgent news the maid had to say.

"What's wrong?" asked Seiya.

The maid stalled a few moments to catch her breath before answering. "Mars, she—"

"Mars what?" spat Uranus.

"She… she slit her wrists!"

"She what?" Endymion's voice boomed across the court and Sierra couldn't help but wince at the concern that hinted in his voice.

Guess this wasn't a dream after all.

Sierra saw another maid dart into grand hall but Sierra didn't stay to listen because she was rushing to see Mars herself. She didn't know why she was going though—maybe it was guilt, maybe it was concern. But all she knew was that she had to see Mars.

Maybe, just maybe, it was to get things straightened out.

To get the truth straightened out.

But as Sierra turned to leave, she was just close enough to hear the maid tell the scouts she'd gone missing from her chamber.

* * *

Sierra had taken the shortcut to the prison cells through the employee quarters and had arrived to the dark dungeon before any of the sailor scouts.

She quickly walked down the narrow passage way between the cells, trying to avoid eye contact with the prisoners. Some stretch their arms between through the space between the bars to reach out to her. Some whistled. Others spat out insults. Many others pleaded innocence. And disturbingly out of the corner of her eye, Sierra caught a few of the men winking at her. The wretchedness in the dungeons just sped up her pace.

She had always thought Crystal Tokyo was one of the most peaceful place in the universe—the police of the galaxy and beyond. Who knew the planet housed so many criminals?

Then again, perhaps some of these criminals _weren't _from Crystal Tokyo at all…

Either way, Sierra kept her eyes focused in front her. But as she neared the end of the passage, she saw a glowing reddish-orange light emanating from a room at the end of the dark, suffocating hall.

Tentatively, Sierra stepped into the room and the first thing she saw was fire. Blazing, ghastly fire.

The bars of the cell were up in flames and the guards were trying desperately to put them out. But every time they tried to get near the cell, the flames pulsed even stronger, roaring even louder.

But amidst all the chaos, Sierra spotted Mars' silhouette in the centre of the cell, in a meditating pose. But despite the flames blurring her silhouette, Sierra could still make out the bright slashes on her wrist, dripping blood.

She then felt a hand touch her arm. "Miss, I'm afraid this sector is off-limits. It's dangerous here, you must leave. Immediately."

"No, I can't! You have to let me talk to her!"

That was when the flames died and the eyes fell on Mars through the bars.

"Everyone, leave," Mars said. "I only wish to talk to Sierra."

The guards hesitated.

"I said _leave_."

The guards nodded and quickly filed out the door, shutting it behind them, locking the two ladies inside. Alone.

"May I come in?" Sierra asked.

"By all means."

Sierra gingerly opened the creaking door and stepped in. Just as she did, the door swung shut behind her and the entire cell was engulfed in flames once again, trapping Sierra inside to face Mars.

"You're bleeding," Sierra remarked.

No answer.

Sierra tried starting over. "I—"

"I'm sorry," said Mars

"What?"

Mars opened her eyes and got up and went over to Sierra, desperately holding on to Sierra's arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I shouldn't have stolen your locket, I—"

"Lady Mars, please, it's alright, I forgive you."

"I'm no longer a lady, Sierra." Mars was sobbing now. "I have nothing."

"Don't say that. Here, you'll get an infection if that wound isn't treated." Sierra sat Mars down and ripped a piece of her nigh gown to temporary cover the wound.

That was when Mars seized Sierra's arm and began begging. "Please, Sierra, I'll be nothing without Endymion. They'll keep me in this jail for life!" Mars buried her face in her hands and found retreat there. "Sierra, you can have everything! The throne, the kingdom, the palace but please don't take him away from me…I—I love him." The last part came out as barely a whisper.

"Who am I kidding?" she continued. "How am I ever going to compete with Serenity!"

Sierra's eyebrows knit together, slightly angered by Mars' exclamation. "I'm not Serenity, nor want to be. My name is _Sierra_. Besides, the locket you dropped only had a piece of the actually crystal—it doesn't prove I'm Serenity at all."

"Sierra, I know you don't want to be queen, I know you don't want that responsibility. Please, do this for me, just one favour, tell them you don't want this—that you want to leave."

At this, Sierra started chewing on her bottom lip and an image of Endymion formed in her mind.

"I know what you're thinking about. Sierra, you're young and beautiful—you'll have plenty of opportunities at love. But I only have Endymion…you—you just met him for less than a couple of months. Sierra, I'm begging you, I'll do anything you want!"

Sierra looked at Mars with pitiful eyes. Frozen in a forever youthful body, Mars really looked not much older than Sierra.

Glancing at Mars' wrist, Sierra realized that Mars would give anything—even surrender her life for Endymion. What would Sierra give? She still wasn't sure how she felt about Endymion and she was even more unsure about how he felt about her.

Maybe she _was_ just enchanted by a charismatic man.

Mars by now was literally thrashing about, drenched in tears and the fames that fenced them grew hungrier.

A million memories swirled in her mind as Sierra watched Mars. Endymion's nasty behaviour toward her, his sudden infatuation when her hair was let loose, his deep concern for Mars…

And then there was Seiya…sweet, kind, understanding…

Sierra felt dizzy; she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to deal with Endymion's unpredictable attitude, she didn't want false hope and she was tired of mindlessly dreaming. But yet there he was with his bottomless eyes and his soft lips…

Sierra had to clench her fists and bite down on her lips until she could taste blood.

She wanted no more of this nonsense. She'd made up her mind.

"Mars, I promise you that'll I'll leave but you must help me in this—they'll never listen to me."

Mars wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and shakily stood. "Don't worry," she hiccupped, "I have a plan. Just play along when the time comes."

"But—"

That was when the door of the cell room burst open and Endymion rushed in.

The licking flames died down immediately and the door to the cell itself swung open. Endymion rushed in and pulled Sierra to his side, holding her in an embrace.

She had to resist the urge to hug him back.

"Where have you been?" he whispered into her hair. "You've worried me sick."

"I wanted to leave that room. I wanted to talk to Lady Mars."

Endymion released his hold on Sierra and turned to Mars. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing," Sierra responded flatly. "She said nothing. Stop pestering her. Can't you see she's bleeding?"

Sailor Mercury stepped into the cell and took hold of Mars' wrists. "Oh dear, she is bleeding. We need to get a doctor."

Endymion glanced down at Mars' cut wrists and looked up, locking eyes with her.

"I need to speak to Mars…_alone_."

Sierra was the first to dart out the exit, swerving through the flock of spectators that have come to see the big commotion.

Seiya was the next to follow and the remaining associates were next to trail out after.

At last, the husband and wife had the cell to themselves.

* * *

That evening, Sierra stood out on the balcony of the grand chamber and gazed down at Serenity's garden.

The vast garden radiated a different beauty during the night…a beauty more mystical and enchanting. The cool wind was teasing and Sierra had to cross her arm over her night robe to shield herself against the biting breeze. There was a full moon out as well and it made her feel more at ease.

There was a rasp at the door and Sierra heard the clicking of footsteps advance across the Grand Chamber. Sierra turned and saw Kiki hovering at the French doors to the large balcony.

"Hey," Kiki began.

"Hey."

"Look," Kiki said hesitatingly, "I'm sorry for taking your locket. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that Mars—"

"It's ok. I've forgotten all about it."

"Sierra, you don't have to lie and be nice to make me feel better. Because truth is—it doesn't. I feel horrible."

Sierra went over and hugged Kiki. "No, I understand. Besides, you didn't mean to."

Then, there was another knock at the door and a few moments later. Seiya poked his head in.

"Good evening, ladies."

"I need to go," Kiki said. "I'm working a night shift now."

"Come back tomorrow."

"I'll have to see." With that, Kiki rushed out of the room without another word.

Seiya smiled and did a once over.

"You seem to be adjusting to the royal life pretty well."

"I'm not royalty. There's no proof. I could have been given the Silver Crystal by mistake."

"Then how do you explain the uncanny resemblance?"

"A coincidence."

"The coma?"

"Trauma from incidence in the grand hall."

"When will you accept the truth?"

"When there's solid proof."

"Sure."

They fell into a comfortable silence, gazing down at Serenity's garden.

"Seiya, can you do me a favour tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Take me to the city. I want to take Mimi back to the palace. She'll get better treatment here."

"Anything for you."

Sierra rolled her eyes and just then, there was a squeak at the doors.

"Sierra, can you read me a bedtime story?"

Sierra and Seiya exchanged looks and they both smiled.

"Of course, Rini. Of course I'll read you a bedtime story."


	14. Promises

**so hey guys**

**i know it's been awhile since i posted but i know you guys know how burdening school can be so ill just skip the excuses**

**ANYWAYY...now that it's summer break, ill try to post more frequently because i aim to finish this fanfic by the end of summer...SO STAY TUNED!**

**and THANK YOU ALL for sticking with this fanfic for SO LONG and always giving support through your comments and suggestions**

**it's knowing how much you all love this fanfic that's kept me going and driving right through that brick wall we all call writer's block**

**so here it is, Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: this is the 14th time i've said this (ugh): I DO NO OWN SAILOR MOON**

* * *

"Ready to go?" Seiya pop his head through the same French doors as he had the other night.

Sierra, seeming to have grown a habit of staring down at the garden, spun around and greeted Seiya with a beaming smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Sierra felt relieved to be back in regular civilian clothing and to be returning back to the city where everything was normal and everything made sense.

Seiya swept into an exaggerated bow and offered his hand like a gentleman. "My I have the honour of escorting this lovely lady to town?"

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Quit fooling around," she said but took his arm anyway.

They strolled through the sun drenched corridors, laughing as they did at Seiya's goofy imitations of Margaret and Sierra herself.

"I do _not _talk like that."

"Sure you do," he said. "Just ask Mimi."

"Fine. We will soon enough."

Seiya chuckled and shook his head. But, his bellowing voice was not enough to drown out the curious yet accusing voice of a little girl.

"Where are you guys going?"

Sierra turned around and saw Rini several paces down the hall outside a doorway and felt herself smile. She remembered when she first met Rini, she felt a magnetic pull toward the girl. Rini always made her happy, despite how irritating the girl can sometimes be.

"We're heading to town."

"Does Daddy know?"

Sierra bit her lip and felt Seiya's eyes fall on her. "No."

Rini's arms crossed and arched her brow—it was clear the girl was assessing the situation. "Can I come?"

This time, Sierra's own brow arched and Seiya had to stifle a laugh. "Do you _want_ to come?"

"Well, since you're asking…fine, I'll go." Rini began skipping toward Sierra and Seiya and took up the lead.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked.

"We're going to see Mimi, a friend of mine. I was thinking of taking her back to the palace."

"Mimi?"

"Would you like that?"

"If that means that I get another person to annoy, then yes, I would like that."

They were rounding a corner when they saw that a cluster of members from the royal court—sailor scouts and mortals alike.

Among them was Endymion, listening intently to what the people around had to say.

"Maybe we should take the long way," murmured Rini.

"I second that," Sierra said.

But before they could make a dash in the other direction, Sierra had somehow managed to catch Endymion's eye and he began to weave through the assembly of people to get to them.

"Great," Sierra moaned.

Seiya squeezed her hand and shot her a devilish wink. "Don't worry, I got this."

"Morning, Endymion," he said cheerfully when Endymion met them.

"Seiya."

"I see that you have a busy morning ahead of you with the—"

Endymion cut him off, completely forgetting his existence. "Sierra, you're…uh…are you going somewhere this morning?"

"What business is it of yours to know where I'm going?"

The gathering of people began to hush and eavesdrop onto the conversation.

"Sierra, we should talk about this somewhere—"

"No." Sierra shook off the hand he laid on her arm. "I'm tired of you taking advantage as your position of king. You're keeping me here like a prisoner and I didn't do anything wrong! So as your reluctant captive, I reserve the right to do what I please, without having to confirm with your majesty."

She stormed off back where they came, leaving Rini and Seiya to fend for themselves. But after a few moments, the two had managed to wriggle out of the suffocating crowd and caught up with her. Rini, eager to ask Sierra about what had happened, exchanged a confirming glance with Seiya. But he shook his head, dismissing the thought.

But eventually, once they were outside, Rini forgot about all that happened in the palace and resumed her carefree skipping down the sidewalk.

"What was that all about?" Seiya finally asked when Rini was far enough.

"What?"

"You know: your snapping at Endymion. _No one_ snaps at His Majesty like that."

"There's a first for everything. You told me that once, remember? Besides, I know you do your fair share of talking back to the king. You've never stricken me as a person to follow orders."

He let out a laugh which made her smile. "Endymion may be the king of Crystal Tokyo but he's not the king of me."

"Seiya, do you think I'll ever be able to leave the palace and do what _I _like ever again? You know, be free?"

A sudden hardness crossed his eyes before he said anything. "With Endymion around, I don't think you'll ever be free."

Sierra glanced down and saw his hands clench and unclench. She could almost fell his agitation steaming from him. Carefully, Sierra took both of her hands and wrapped them around the hand that was nearest to her to comfort him. Her liberty was seemingly more important to him than it was to her. But when she started to pull away, he caught her and held her hand there. "I promise you, you _will_ be free one day from all the rules and whispers from the palace." By now, they had stopped walking and were facing each other and from the corner of her eye, she could tell Rini was far, far ahead.

But his eyes bore into hers with such intensity that it made everything around her—the noise of the city, the other pedestrians on the sidewalk—all ebb away. With only centimetres between them, still, she felt him leaning in closer and she felt herself giving in…falling…

The kiss started out tender, just as a peck, a soft touch as their lips met because she was reluctant—she knew she shouldn't be kissing him.

She knew it was wrong.

And he felt it. He felt her reluctance and began to pull away, slowly.

But then she heard _his_ voice. She heard him calling for her from the back of her mind. A soft murmur with each time he called her name, his voice became more and more urgent.

_Sierra…Sierra…_

But she wouldn't let him in. She would no longer let Endymion dictate her life. She slammed the door to the back of her mind and wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck and pulled him closer to her. She began kissing him hungrily and violently, her hands raking through his hair. It didn't take long for Seiya to understand. He responded with just as much wanting and slid his hands down to the small of her back. He pushed her so they fumbled into the alley by them, away from the crowded and pressed her against the wall.

But suddenly, she felt him rip away from her and she saw a shadow before she heard a cringing crunch of bone.

Sierra looked up and saw Seiya with a hand over his mouth and blood trickling down his chin. At the mouth of the alley, she saw Endymion standing smug in his civilian attire—a light blue chemise with the top few buttons undone and dark jeans—with his arms crossed.

So the voice she heard was real and not just some hallucination.

"Ah, _Darien_, I see you followed us," Seiya said with a smirk as he wiped away the blood from his mouth.

"Don't you ever touch her again."

"Or what? Or you'll beat me up? I can take you any day, pretty boy.

Endymion raised an eyebrow and began rolling up his sleeves.

Seeing that this was going nowhere good, Sierra panted herself in front of Seiya in a protective manner, "Or what?" Sierra repeated, "Oh I know. Or you'll banish him from the kingdom, or you'll ruin him. Or maybe, you'll lock me up in a tower in the palace because you always have to have your way. You're always right and deserving while others are always wrong. What else is new in the land of Endymion?"

She held her chin up high before turning away to tend to Seiya's broken jaw, assessing the severity.

Endymion was silent for awhile, silently watching Sierra as she poured all her concern, attention, and care to Seiya.

"Is that what you really think of me?" he decided to say at last.

She looked over her shoulder and met his eyes. "Yes," she said her voice wavering slightly.

She then immediately returned to nursing Seiya, helping him up. As they walked past Endymion toward the opening of the alley, he spoke again and it made Sierra stop. She was not looking at him though.

"Say it again," he said slowly. The hurt in his voice was heavy and it pained Sierra to hear it. "Say how much you hate me, how much of a jerk I am and how much you want me out of your life and I promise you, I won't ever bother you again."

She hesitated. In truth, she didn't hate him. She never did and probably never will. But she didn't know why she persistently goes out of her way to clash heads with him. She still remembered the time when he actually frightened her with his air of superiority but maybe that's the reason why the reason why he annoyed her so much. It was his very obnoxiousness that drew her in and it's also the very thing that's going to drive her away. Well, _that_ and the fact he's already a married man. He was impossible. And perhaps the easiest way for her to cope was to fight and avoid him. It was probably the easiest way to keep her sanity.

Plus, she'd promise Mars that she'd leave and leave everyone alone.

She turned and marched up to him. "Yes," she said firmly. "Yes, I hate you and yes, I want you out of my life and to do want I want and go where I want to go. I'm tired of saying 'your majesty' this and 'you majesty' that. I'm tired of trying to please you. I'm tired of people giving me the special treatment just because I _look_ their dead queen."

She let out a sob. Until then, she didn't even know she was crying.

"But most of all, I'm tired of guessing. I'm tired of guessing what you're thinking and what you're feeling. I can tell you love Mars, you really do but then I see the way you still think about Serenity and then the way you can lash out at Mars at times. And then there's the way you look at me, talk to me, touch me…I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what _you're_ thinking anymore. Endymion…I'm tired of waiting."

"Sierra…I'm—" He reached out to her. He wanted to touch her, comfort her.

But she backed away, cupping her mouth with her hand to smother the violent sobs and shook her head. "No—don't say you're sorry. Just…just…_don't_."

She felt Seiya's arm fall across her shoulders and she felt his breath against her ear as he whispered comforting words to her. But she couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel anything but the vibrations from Endymion's aggravated kicks behind them against the brick wall lining the alley.

But as she and Seiya left the alley, there stood Rini and Mimi on the sidewalk, just outside the alley's entrance.

* * *

"Rini," Sierra began in the grand chamber of the palace. "How did you manage to find Mimi?"

She, Seiya, Rini, and Mimi had all walked back to the palace sans Endymion but once they got back, Seiya was due elsewhere in the palace, leaving the three ladies alone in what is now considered Sierra's room.

"It wasn't hard," Mimi said, answering for Rini. "I found her on the sidewalk and I recognized her as the princess so I decided to come over to ask if she happened to know who you are in the palace. But I never thought so many things had happened since you last visited me, Sierra. You could've written to me or something."

"I'm sorry. I've just been so busy that I didn't have the time to write. Besides, the reason I wanted to take you into the palace was so I can talk to you all the time and to cure you."

"Cure Mimi of what?" Rini then asked.

Sierra was about to say something but Mimi smiled and answered instead. "Since the day I was born, I have a heart disease that's completely foreign to doctors. No one's seen it before and after my parents both passed away, it's only been me and my grandma and so, we don't have enough money to keep supporting me."

"And," Sierra added solemnly, "her condition gets worse with each day."

The girls fell into silence until Mimi spoke again. "Sierra, are you sure it's alright for me to be here?"

Sierra bit her lip while Rini chirped up. "Of course it's alright if you stay here!"

"But considering what happened between you and the king…"

"I—I'll talk to him."

Mimi laid a hand on top of Sierra's. "Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. In fact, I'll go talk to him right now. Get things over with."

Sierra sprang up and walked to the door, giving Mimi a reassuring smile. But it was when she closed the door behind her that she felt her hands begin to shake and her pulse beginning to sprint.

* * *

Sierra had purposely made the walk to Endymion's office unbelievably slow, almost dragging her feet there. She even stopped a few times by the ceiling high windows that panelled the side of corridor to admire the view of the palace's garden. And when she found herself in front of his closed door, she couldn't bring herself to knock on it. She swallowed a few deep breaths, counted to ten, and repeated the procedure a couple more times.

It was silly to be nervous but she couldn't help it. She had made a daring speech about hating him and not wanting to be associated with him and now she's come crawling back to beg for his hospitality. It was downright embarrassing. What would he think of her?

A good for nothing hypocrite who wants charity, that's what.

She didn't want him feeling smug and she especially did not want to fuel his unbearable ego.

So the more she thought about it, the more she hated him and decided to give up and walk back to the chamber and lie to Mimi and say that the mighty king wouldn't allow their stay. But then, she turned back again and found herself once again confronted by his embellished office door, thinking that whatever she had against Endymion, she shouldn't let it interfere with Mimi's wellbeing.

She knocked on the door three times and hearing no reply for admittance, she happily and hastily concluded that he had not yet returned and began making a retreat down the sunlight drenched hall. But to her disappointment, he was indeed in his office and had called for her to come in.

With a sigh, Sierra turned the doorknob and let herself in.

It was quite a large room, as all the rooms in the palace are. Tall bookcases met the domed ceiling and at the far end, Endymion was seated behind a large porcelain desk, studiously writing. Piles of books and papers towered on the desk but other than that, the room was stupendously clean and organized. He didn't even look up when she came in.

Sierra marvelled at him for a minute. He was like a dark angel furiously at work.

His dark wavy hair fell into the way of his eyes. He still hadn't changed out of his civilian clothing and so, she could see his muscles taut against the fabric of his shirt. And with the sunlight that streamed into the room from the oversized window behind him, it looked as though he was giving off a golden glow.

"Lydia," he then said, reeling her back to the present, "Just leave the notes from Mercury on the desk by the shelf. I'll have a look at them later. Oh, and if you don't mind, would you please bring in a cup of coffee? Thank you."

So he had thought she was one of the maids. But it seemed as though nothing had happened just an hour ago. He didn't look shaken at all by what she had said and the thought made Sierra a little uneasy and frustrated.

"It's me," she said.

That was when his pen stopped mid-sentence.

Several seconds passed before his pen was gliding across the paper again and he spoke to her while he wrote. He still refused to look at her. "I apologize, Sierra for whatever I've done to upset in the past you but I don't have time now to discuss it. By all means, you can stay in the palace for as long as you wish, do whatever you like, and you can leave whenever you choose. You're our guest here. And just as I promised, I will try my best to ensure we will not cross paths and keep our meetings to a minimum."

He had said it all so calmly, so coolly, so formally.

Sierra felt a tightness blossoming in her chest. This was after all, what she wanted, wasn't it? But why did she feel tears pooling against the back of her eyes? Why did she have the urge to yell at him again and make him look at her? Make him hurt so that he'll take her into his arms and stroke her hair and tell her that everything will be fine.

She had hoped that he would still fight for her.

Foolish.

She can't expect that after barking at Endymion time and time again that he'll still be silly enough to chase after her. To want her.

Sierra had promised Mars and herself that she'll break things off with Endymion and leave.

She did it.

Seiya had promised her that she'll be free.

He did it.

And Endymion had promised her that he'll stop bothering her.

He did it.

Everyone was keeping their promises. Everything was going according to plan so why did it all still hurt so bad?


	15. Mirage

**I know it's been awhile since I updated but here I am and here it is**

**this is probably the longest chapter I have written so far so hopefully, it makes up for my long, frustrating absence**

**btw, since it's been awhile and i know even i forgot some of the details that happened from the last chapter, it might be helpfult to refer back tp the previous update to help understand the beginning of this one**

**anyway...i really reallly really really REEAALLLLY want to hear what you think about this chpater and the story overall because i spent a super duper amount of time and effort into this and especially this chapter so i really hope you like it and whatever you don't like, tell me so i know what i need ti improve on**

**and plus, your feedback is my motivation so it would be awesome if you reviewed**

**Thanks a MILLION! XD XD XD**

**Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Sailor Moon because I do not anyway anyhow own it**

* * *

After speaking to Endymion, Sierra didn't feel like returning to the chamber and slap on a heartless smile to greet Rini and Mimi. Instead, Sierra had a strange urge to head to the dungeon and relate all that has happened to Mars. She knew Mars would be disappointed that she wouldn't be leaving the palace until Mimi was cured but Sierra had devised an excuse to free Lady Mars from confinement. So hopefully, it will compensate.

This time around, the guards greeted her kindly and gave her admittance without hustle.

Mars was sitting cross-legged and drawing designs with flames on the cold stone floor. She didn't as much as stop the flying sparks or offer a single salutation. It was left to Sierra to start the conversation.

"I spoke to Endymion," Sierra began.

No answer.

"He promised to leave me alone and to not talk to me and he even said I can leave whenever I want. But Lady Mars, I hope you will understand that I can't leave until my friend Mimi is cured because we don't have the money or the resource. But I have an excuse for them to let you out. We can say that you can help find the other pieces of the Silver Crystal and that you can help me learn who Serenity was. Plus, with Giopiana approaching, we'll need ever sailor scout we can get. No one wants you in here, not even Endymion himself so it won't be hard coaxing them."

Mars had stopped playing with the flames and had listened intently, soaking up every word like it meant the world to her but she didn't say anything when Sierra was done.

"Trust me," Sierra added.

Mars contemplated for awhile and then said, "I'm surprised that you managed it all by yourself, without my help. I'm even more surprised that it was all accidental, all by chance. But you better be out of the palace the moment you friend is better."

Sierra smiled meekly, happy to know that she managed to lift Mars' spirit, even by just a little.

So with that, Sierra left the cell and went looking for one of the sailor scouts to discuss it.

* * *

The fact that Giopiana was on the very soil of Crystal Tokyo unnerved Seiya. She was much too close. Moreover, they didn't know when she was going to strike. They had no leads, no spies, and no advantage. Their chance at victory barely existed.

Seiya could tell from the recent scout meeting that was just held, that the person who was most concerned was Endymion. Being king wasn't a walk in the park after all. Especially when all the luxury comes with the stressful price of caring and protecting the lives of his people.

But as Seiya was collecting his thoughts as he strolled through the palace's corridors, he heard a very melodic humming from down the hall. Curious, he sped up his pace until he saw Mimi perched on the window sill of one of the many windows that lined the corridor. It seemed that streaming sunlight and an abundance of oversized windows was the palace's trademark. Ceiling high windows were everywhere and acted as a mean of décor. It's almost as though the palace was completely made of glass, which is probably why from the exterior, the palace seemed to be shimmering, a beacon of light.

Upon seeing Mimi, Seiya felt all of his stress recede. Not only was Mimi a beautiful girl but she was also one of the most loving, kind, and carefree girl in the world and her fragility gives any man the urge to protect her.

"Good afternoon, Mimi," he said. "You seem to be in good spirits."

"How can I not be? This palace is beautiful. Sierra was so lucky to have worked here. Anyone would be enchanted."

"Well, you're here now, aren't you?"

"And I have Sierra to thank for it. I still can't believe I'm really here, in the palace. She's such an amazing friend! I can't thank her enough."

"Sierra is special alright."

But then Mimi gazed thoughtfully down at the garden. "Is it true what they say about her? That's she's Queen Serenity's incarnation? I mean, she told me about it but she refuses to accept it."

"_I _believe she is and so do many others."

"And yet, she's still so stubborn."

"Are you talking about me?"

They both turned and saw Sierra, hands on her hips, standing swathed in a patch of sunlight. "I am not stubborn."

"You just proved you are," Seiya said.

And they all laughed.

"Where were you?" Mimi then asked. "Rini and I were waiting for you but she got bored of waiting and wandered off."

"I—I had to talk to Sailor Jupiter about something."

Mimi glanced at the watch on her wrist and noticed that it was approaching three o'clock. "Anyway, I have to look for Rini now because I promised that I'd play with her."

She hopped off the ledge but she lost her footing and fell forward. Fortunately, Seiya was quick to catch her before she twisted an ankle. She flushed. "Thank you, Seiya," she said as he brought her down.

When Mimi left and was out of sight, Sierra said, "I may be stubborn but Mimi is clumsy."

"Oh Please, Sierra, Mimi is no clumsier than you are."

Sierra took up Mimi's seat on the ledge and Seiya sat beside her.

"I heard that Serenity was clumsy too," she said quietly.

"Figures, considering you're her reincarnation."

"Why do people keep saying that? Just because I _might _be her reincarnation doesn't mean I'm the exact—"

"—same person she was" Sierra nodded, Seiya let out a sigh. "Sierra, listen, what you don't understand is that being reincarnated does not been you become an _entirely _new person. All of you—you're soul, you're personality, you—are made from your experiences from your past lives, whether you consciously know it or not. It's like having amnesia. You were born, woke up with a clean slate but face it, once a state's been written on, you can never entirely scrub away the scribbles. There scribbles will always be there, faintly hovering behind the paint. Sierra, Serenity is you and you are in fact Serenity."

"Seiya, I—"

"Sierra, I know you can't just digest all of this in a single moment but all I'm saying is that it's good to be a little more open-minded. Just trust me, okay?"

She smiled a little. "Alright, Seiya. Whatever you say."

* * *

After speaking with Seiya, Sierra spent the rest of the day just wandering through the castle, weaving through the gardens, seeing if anything was going to come back to her.

But she returned to her room that evening as unconvinced as she was this morning.

Mimi was reading by the balcony, the breeze billowing the silk curtains and Sierra suddenly wished her life would her life would be like that of a simple, everyday peasant; like a simple fairytale where she can just live each day dreaming until the man she was destined for arrives to carry her away. She wished that there would be no complications or confusions and that she wouldn't need to doubt if that man truly loved her not. She wouldn't need to worry about the sneers and snickers of others because they'll live in their private little world where they'll have eyes for no one else but each other and he'll make her the happiest girl in the world, blessing her with kisses and tickle her with the sweetest words she'll ache to hear.

But instead, she was here, stuck and lost in reality.

"Evening," Mimi chirped, "where were you all day?"

Sierra crumbled onto the bed and sighed. "Around."

"Frustrated now, aren't you? It's Endymion, isn't it?"

Sierra snapped up. "How did you know?"

"As a friend, things like these are pretty obvious."

"Mimi, have you ever wished or thought that there was something more to this world, that there is something or someone out there waiting for you?"

Mimi gave a sympathetic smile and walked over to the bed to join Sierra. "All the time."

Sierra nodded absent-mindedly as she stared out the window and felt along the bed for a pillow until she finally caught hold of a cushion and enveloped it in her embrace and brought her knees to her chest, finding a safe haven in her own little bubble.

"Sierra, you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself. There are lots of other people who are suffering even more than you are, who have the misfortune of being overlooked by the person they desperately like. I mean I—"

Sierra turned her head toward Mimi and raised her eyebrow. "Mimi, is there something wrong? Is there something you should tell me?"

"N-nothing. I just wanted to tell you that you should be more open-minded, that you're not the only person in the world whose life actually matters."

Sierra laid a hand on Mimi's wrist. "Mimi, I'm sorry. I know I'm selfish and I really don't want to be like this but everything—this castle, Endymion, the scouts—they're all driving me crazy. Seiya told me to be more open-minded as well this morning and I'm trying to be. Mimi, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Mimi smiled slightly and placed her hand atop of Sierra's. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You deserve to vent. Everyone does. After all, that's what I'm here for."

Just then, there was a rasp at the door and Mimi sprang up to open it. Seiya stood there waiting with a cloak draped over his arm.

He flashed done of his dashing smiles and handed Mimi the cloak. "I know it's going to be chilly tonight so I wanted to give you this. After all, because you're ill, you have to be extra careful."

Sierra arched her brow and made her way to Mimi's side at the door. Mimi stood staring at him speechless and dumbfounded while Sierra tried searching Seiya's face.

"Goodnight," he finally said to the both of them before turning away.

Sierra shut the door as they returned to the bed. Mimi sat there stroking the soft fur the lined the cloak, a faraway look in her eyes and seeing so, Sierra decided to gently tugged the fabric away.

"Well…I'm guessing there's something you want to tell me?"

Like a childhood who lost her toy, Mimi looked longing at the cloak in Sierra's arms and finally tiled her head to the side and sighed. "You already know what I'm going to say."

"But when?"

"I don't know. How would you answer me if I asked you when you fell hopelessly in love with Endymion?" She looked toward the balcony doors. "It feels like I've loved him my entire life."

"Does—does Seiya know?"

Mimi gave Sierra a sad look but Sierra just couldn't shake the notion that perhaps there was a hint of resentment that whispered behind those big puppy dog eyes. "He's too busy chasing after you."

Sierra was taken aback. "That isn't true. He sees me as no more than a sister as I see him as brother. He cares for me only because he thinks I can help Crystal Tokyo or something like that. But I see how he looks at you, hear how he talks about you. I mean, he just brought over a cloak for you at this late at night. For you, not me."

Mimi scoffed heartlessly and walked to the window. "Sierra, honestly, you're just so blind. So naïve. Didn't anyone tell you? Seiya was in love with Serenity."

* * *

Sweaty.

And sticky.

And dizzy.

Sierra woke up the next morning with the sun pinching her eyes and still swimming and aching from her dreams from last night.

It all rushed at her and tugged at her and stepped on her and mocked her.

She sat up. Slowly. Her head feeling like a brick, her body beaten.

She saw herself playing catch with Rini and drawing with her and taking her out to the gardens and to the outskirts of Crystal Tokyo where the enchanting forests and swamps lived. She saw herself laughing with the Sailor scouts and walking arm in arm with Mars through store in downtown Crystal Tokyo. And then he saw herself, felt herself being doted upon by Endymion. Running away to the waterfall by a lake she had never before seen in her life and splashing each other silly and dancing and laughing and whispering until daylight was squeezed dry out of the sky and they resorted to simply staring at the stars for the rest of the night. She felt the strength of his arms, his lips, and his obsession as he kissed her, overwhelmed her, controlled her. She shuddered when he trailed his mouth from hers to the edge of her lips to her jaw line, and pulling his lips down her neck to her collarbone and staying there a moment too long. But then she saw herself being ripped away with a pain that blossomed from her core and tunnelled its way through her veins, coiling itself around her every inch, every tissue of her body and her soul. She had felt herself dying, tumbling into the great abyss.

As she massaged the grogginess out of her eyes, everything came back to her. All her memories from every past and she understood at last.

Rushing out of her room, she wanted to desperately tell someone that she remembered. Especially Endymion. She ran down the corridor, a wide, beaming smile plastered onto her face with her night gown bundled in her fists, nearly clashing with the palace employees.

When she was out of breath, she leaned against one of the windows to steady herself.

Looking outside, she saw Mimi and Rini planting and watering the flowers in the garden with laughter and smiles floating in the atmosphere. Sierra had the urge to barge outside and tell them everything but then, what Seiya and Mimi said suddenly drifted back to her. Everything shouldn't be just about her. Why should people be bothered by her, fuss over her? And so, she decided that she didn't want to disturb them and she'd rather let them be happy the way they are.

Wandering the palace and collecting her thoughts, Sierra agreed that she was indeed infringing on other people's business. She realized how happy everyone is without her. Endymion wouldn't have to be confused and torn, Mars wouldn't need to be jealous and bitter and everyone else can just move on with life instead of worrying about her. And now she realized that even if she happened to have all of her memories surge back to her, she was still no help to Crystal Tokyo because the memories that flooded back were just like visions, scenes out of a movie. It was more like she was watching herself as a character in a play. She couldn't remember her any of her thoughts or her secrets, let alone the whereabouts of the Crystal. Everything was still fuzzy.

Unhitching herself from the ledge, Sierra continued down the long and wide sunny corridor, letting it take her to wherever it ended.

After walking for what seemed like fifteen minutes, the palace was still quite dead silent, the only noise she could make out were the faint whistling of birds outside. But she found herself confronted by a narrow but tall wooden door with carvings crawling up its face. She recognized this door though: it lead up a flight of some 500 steps to one of the many towers that guarded the palace. Tired and uninterested, she pressed her back against the door and dropped herself onto the cold marble floor, letting her eyelids fall while her face soaked up the sunlight that streamed from the windows on the other side of the corridor. It was quite soothing just sitting there, curled up against the door and thinking about absolutely nothing. This was what she defined as peace. But then she lifted her eyelids again and watched the clouds sail through the blue and the wind caressing the tree branches. It just felt like one of those days when you didn't feel like doing anything…your arms feel as flimsy as jelly and well, you just felt like a sweet pile of mush.

But Sierra soon managed to roll her head, adjusting her view of the sky from left to right until she caught a glimpse of the door from the corner of her eye. The pattern that entwined the door truly was beautiful, each stroke and curve was filled with strength and life, dancing and spinning in an exotic language. From where the door kissed the floor, Sierra used her finger to trace the pattern up and around until she could no longer stand on her tippy toes to continue to follow it path. Suddenly exhilarated and drunk with laughter from her childishness, Sierra decided to climb up the flight of stairs up to the tower. Turning the brass knob, Sierra pushed the door opened and as the door creaked, the candles along the stone wall lining the winding staircase lit up one by one, all the way up. Timidly, Sierra took the stone steps one at time. As she climbed the spiralling staircase, there was a window after every so floor and a mini balcony after every two floors or so. After about the fourth floor, she was already huffing and buffing and dizzy and so, she shuffled her way to the nearby balcony on the side and leaned against the edge. The breeze was such a pleasure and a relief on her sticky forehead that Sierra let out a sigh.

But off somewhere in the distance, she heard shouting and grunting and talking.

Turning her head, she saw the vast back field of the palace the stretched off toward the silhouetted mountains in the distance. In the middle of the field, rows and rows of soldiers stood training and among them, was Endymion, with his shirt off because of training and the heat. He weaved through the practicing soldiers with his hands behind his back, nodding at some in approval and stopping to correct others.

Leaning forward against the stone balcony, she rested her chin in her palm and gazed down onto the vast field where they were training. She watched as Endymion went up and down the rows of training soldiers and correcting their form and technique. Often, he executed demonstrations where he performed the attack move flawlessly. He would yell and punish but at times he would also laugh and clap and pat the soldiers for a job well done. He was like a father, a brother, a friend. Here, on the field, he was a true leader, teaching his people with utmost attentiveness and patience. He made it his duty to work them to perfection. He exhibited how much he cared and loved and valued his people and his country. He got down and dirty, doing everything himself and did whatever it took to connect with men, to understand them. Here, Sierra thought, Endymion was truly a king and a warrior with all his power and control. Here, he wasn't made weak by palace drama and women. Here, Sierra could tell that Endymion was truly happy and free.

From afar, she tried to study his stern and focused face, the contours of his taut muscles, his tan skin, his broad shoulders, how the wind often whisked his dark hair into his steady eyes, and how his velvet voice would boom over all the others.

Sierra tilted her head and smiled and silently wished the best for all the soldiers on their training.

It was then the heavens began to rumble and when Sierra looked up, the clouds deepened to a menacing shade of grey, swirling around and over each other.

The first drops of rain fell and Sierra felt it splash on the tip of her nose. Looking back out to the field, she saw the soldiers still painstaking practicing, almost as if they were completely oblivious to the oncoming storm.

She managed to linger on the balcony a moment longer just to see the water pour down in sheets and the soldiers training on dense and slippery mud. Endymion continued, unflinchingly, making his rounds and surveying the troops.

Defeated, Sierra ducked back under the awning of the stone doorway and watched the sky leak.

She wanted so badly to run back down the tower and fetch an umbrella to invite Endymion and the troops inside because at this rate, they were all going to get sick and what good would that be if Giopiana happens to show up at this time?

But then again, all Endymion wants to do is prepare them for anything that might happen.

What was once a light breeze a moment ago iced over into a bitter cold that began biting into her nose and cheeks. With nothing but a thin cotton night gown on, Sierra retreated back deeper into the dark, stone depths of the tower where the candles along the walls radiated some sort of warmth.

But turning, she was startled to see a figure loom out from the darkness.

"Lady Mars," Sierra said breathlessly, "you're free."

"Of course I'm free. After all, that was the plan."

"Yes, of course."

A silence lengthened between them until Mars inched closer. "You're probably expecting me to thank you."

Sierra avoided her eyes and ducked her head.

"Don't think because you spoke to Jupiter that I'm supposed to owe you for helping me get out of the cell. I don't _owe_ you anything, not in this lifetime or the last because for all I know, you are the one in debt to me, always showing up out of nowhere and taking what's mine. The only reason they returned my throne to me is that I assured them that I knew of Giopiana's whereabouts, that I knew how to defeat her. You had nothing to do with it. _Nothing_. So stop standing here acting all high and mighty and pitiful. It downright sickens me."

Annoyed and hurt, Sierra attempted to swerve past Mars and make a dash down the stairs but Mars moved to block her escape.

"I make the rules here."

Sierra crossed her arms and leaned against the arched doorway to the balcony, waiting for Mars to leave her alone.

Mars on the other hand, caught sight of what was going on outside and moved out toward the balcony despite the rain.

"Endymion," she said almost to herself. "You were watching him, weren't you?"

The rain was still gushing but Sierra still drove through it to stand next to Mars and gaze down toward the field. Endymion was ordering the troops to head back inside, he being the last one to return indoors, making sure everyone was good to go.

Still being pummelled by the rain and staring out onto an empty field, they resumed their conversation.

"How did you enjoy your dreams last night?"

Feeling as if she'd been cheated and having something viciously ripped from her, Sierra snapped her head toward Mars to see a nasty smirk spread across her face.

"I understand the visions you had were quite vivid."

"How did you—"

"Tell me, Sierra, do you believe you're Serenity's reincarnation?"

"I—I don't know."

"Well then, let me tell you—you're not. That's right, what everyone's been feeding you, setting you up for, it's all a lie."

"Mars, I know you never liked me but-"

"True, but I know much, much more that you do."

"But those dreams…"

"Sierra let me tell you something—Serenity, the real Serenity is somewhere here, in this very castle, and she knows it. She knows everything: the memories, the crystal…_I_ told her to put those memories into your mind, give you those dreams."

"But why?"

"I want to show you that what I give to you, what you I have, I can easily take away. I want to show you who's in control. Did you wonder why those images seemed so foreign, so fuzzy, so out of reach? Because they're not yours, sweetheart. That sweet mystical connection you think you have with Endymion is nothing but an overwhelming crush that every hopeless girl has for him, thinking that they're special, that they were meant to be. It's all a mind game."

"You're lying."

"Oh? Just wait until tomorrow and you'll find out whether I'm lying or not. If it weren't for your face and the sweet idea of you being the reincarnation, no one in the palace—Seiya, Rini, Endymion—will give a darn about you. Just remember you're nothing without Serenity."

As Mars stalked out of the balcony, Sierra saw her figure blend in with the rushing rain, disappearing into the dark hole of the tower, gone, just like that, just as the images from her dream were then suddenly slipping from her mind, covered upon layer after layer of chalky dust.

* * *

Sierra left the palace for a walk through downtown.

Rain still drizzled down, streaming onto the streets and night was falling fast. Cars whooshed by, rushing to get wherever they needed to go, off the streets and back home and streetlamps flickered on slowly, and with no one on the streets, the uniform beacon of lights gave the roads an eerie feeling.

She felt herself being watched but she still walked as fast as she could, shoes flapping hard onto the concrete of the sidewalk.

And without an umbrella.

She needed to think to be alone and the buzzing noise of the rain and the wetness and the cold some reason made concentration so much easier.

But no matter how hard she dug into the recesses of her mind, her dream from the other night could not be drawn up. She didn't even know what she was looking for in her mind anymore because there was absolutely no recollection. It all vanished.

Completely.

She just knew she was looking for some kind of memory. Something. Anything.

It's like she's trying to grab hold of something she knows is there but is hiding, deliberately inching away from her reach.

But instead of searching, her mind soon wandered off to what Mars said, her words ringing through her mind.

She just felt like trash.

The palace is in chaos because of Giopiana and finding Serenity. Mimi is sick. Mars has gone nearly insane because of jealously. The people are oblivious and in danger. And she's here, head churning because she's starting to question her existence and purpose in the world.

She's just so tired that she just wants to give up; everything seems drained of meaning, pointless, painful.

Eventually, after a half hour of aimless walking, she reached Mimi's little cottage, the very place where Mimi took her in and where Endymion had helped her with her injured ankle.

Exhausted and relieved, Sierra ran toward the gates of the front yard only to find them locked. In a state of helplessness, Sierra began to shake the metal gate, rattling it, venting out her frustrations, and eventually, she even kicked it.

Hard.

That was when the gates suddenly swung opened and she walked through them, onto the pathway that snaked through the perfect lawn.

Sierra let a sneeze rock her. The gloomy weather was seeping into her and she finally started to feel the water coating her body, matting her hair against her scalp and her face.

She just wanted to fall to the ground and stay there.

Dragging her feet toward the front door, she noticed someone in the yard.

Panicked, Sierra jumped and turned to see old Mr. Hiyoto, who was probably in his late eighties smile and give a polite nod.

Mr Hiyoto was Mimi's neighbour who Mimi often invited over for tea since he was a lonely man without any kids, and yet, always so happy.

Sierra noticed that Mr. Hiyoto was holding a rake a little too big for his body and he was raking up the fallen leaves in Mimi's yard.

She went over to him and wanted to tell him to go back home because he was bound to get sick in the rain.

But he said when she reached him puzzled her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "terribly sorry. This is all I can do for dear Mimi."

Sierra cocked her head to the side and gave him a respectful smile when she asked, "Mr. Hiyoto, why are you sorry? We should be sorry for having you take care of our house while we aren't here. I didn't know Mimi had left you with this job."

Mr. Hiyoto shook his head. "Oh dear, perhaps news never reached the palace to reach your ears."

"Mr. Hiyoto, I beg you, please explain, I really don't understand what you're saying."

"Sierra dear, Mimi is dead."

Her back straightened and her eyes widened. "What do you mean? She's at the palace, nurturing her illness."

"Her heart failed her two weeks ago and she was brought to the hospital but nothing could be done by then. No family members could be contacted but they found a will saying she wished to donate her organs. Having no direct relation to her, I just had to watch all this: watch as they took that beautiful soul away. She's gone, Sierra. I thought you knew. They said they tried contacting all her friends and family."

Shaking her head back and forth, continuously for who knows how long, the old didn't know what else to do but watch and help to support Sierra from falling over.

She hadn't eaten the entire day.

In disbelief and utter confusion, Sierra dropped to the ground, her knees knocking on the pavement, splashing rain water up around her, and buried her face in her hands and screamed.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! XD**


End file.
